An Earlier Start
by EmbraceMadness
Summary: What would happen if the story we all know and love took place a year or two earlier? While everyone still has the same feelings for each other, they're all younger, the episodes released in canon going up to the girls going into high school. The events of the story are spiked by a violent reaction by our favorite bluenette. On extended Hiatus.
1. Unforgivable

**Okay, this chapter was one of the first to be edited as of 2/16/13 due to the story deviating from the title and description. For new and old readers, I hope you enjoy this series! (As a note, only a few things have been changed in this chapter, so things being down-played, and a few grammatical errors being fixed. There's no reason for me to simply limit my editing to the story plot, after all. MG.**

**I don't own my little sister can't be this cute. **

An Earlier Start

The first time Ayase Aragaki saw her best friend on the ground, with her brother standing over her, she was too shocked to do anything.

The second time... Not so much.

It was a normal hot, summer day, one of the first without school in fact, and as a sort of 'celebration', Kirino Kosaka invited her two close friends; Ayase Aragaki and Kanako Kurusu over to hang out with her. Again, she told her older brother to stay out of their get together, but he was still, somehow dragged into it.

Ayase and Kirino had been chatting audibly together, with Kanako being silent, having seen Kirino's older brother, Kyosuke Kodata again. She hadn't seen him in ages, and so, was surprised to see that he had grown muscle mass, as well as height.

It had started when Kyosuke's cousin, who was half American, had visited Japan and his family. The two bonded quickly, as Kyosuke's cousin also had a younger, loud sister. The cousin taught and schooled Kyosuke in the American game, 'basketball' many times, and even showed him a type of dance that he had learned, called breakdancing.

At this point, Kirino rarely called on him for 'life counseling', as she called it, and so naturally, he had gotten a bit bored. While his cousin was with the family in Japan, the two regularly played basketball and danced, as the cousin had actually brought a huge speaker with him from the states. Every time the two played basketball however, Kyosuke lost. Thus, he resolved to get better at basketball, as well as breakdancing.

However, the first time Kyosuke tried to learn something from his cousin, it was the turtle freeze. With the turtle freeze, a person presses their elbows into their stomach area, and uses their hands to hold themselves up on the ground. What the cousin forgot to mention however, was that this move was tough for someone that had never learned breakdancing, and didn't have the required muscle to pull it off.(1) Kyosuke nearly broke a bone trying to do the technique, and so when his cousin left, Kyosuke promised him the next time they met, he would both beat him at basketball, and be able to do moves that even his cousin couldn't do yet.

Which led up to the current point.

"Hey Kirino, can you call in your brother?" Kanako asked, surprising the two, as they hadn't thought Kanako would even spare a thought about Kyosuke. (2)

"Why?" Kirino asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I need to ask him something..." Kanako said slowly, putting her chin on her hand and staring at the doorway. Ayase and Kirino both looked at each other, before shrugging a bit.

"I'll call him then," Ayase said, standing and surprising Kirino.

"But-"

"I'll be okay Kirino. Be right back," she said, walking outside where Kyosuke was practicing.

Outside, Kyosuke was leaking with sweat as he tried some acrobatics mixed in with breakdancing footwork. Every once a while, he would trip up a bit, but immediately catch himself and continue. Finally, he breathed deeply, before jumping and twisting his legs up in mid-air, before swirling them and landing on the ground, hand to the ground and kneeling.

He then heard clapping, and immediately looked up towards the source of the sound.

"That was really nice, I take back what I said about you being normal looking," Ayase said to him, holding back a curse as what she just said could be counted as a compliment.

"What is it," Kyosuke said, irritated.(3) Common knowledge within the household was that Kyosuke became rather agitated and irritated when someone annoyed him while he practiced, even if it was something like 'Dinners ready!' or a compliment. He turned down the music from his personal speaker that his cousin had gotten sent to him from America.

Ayase looked at him, a bit surprised and annoyed that he didn't look happy at her compliment, and that he didn't say anything dopey or nice that he used to. It had only been a month, but with the intense training that he had gotten from his dad... Piled atop what he had been training with for the past few weeks...

He had a six pack, plain and simple. Also, his biceps, pecs, and practically every single part of his body was fine-tuned. His skin had grown darker, as the house wasn't large enough to practice, and he often practiced outside, shirt off. Like now.

His expression softened when he saw Ayase though, and smiled, waving and saying, "Hey Ayase-san, sorry but did Kirino not tell you? It's a bad idea to try to talk to me while practicing..."

Ayase smiled, knowing now that he wasn't being indifferent to her. Despite being a model, she was still a bit insecure sometimes, and so naturally, she used Kyosuke as a footstool. She was embarrassed at first, until she confronted some of her co-workers and they all had their footstools as well. Even Kirino used Kyosuke, as no matter what, he was always there, and always cared.

"Despite that, I didn't come down here and call you to be barked at. Kanako wants to talk to you," Ayase said, sniffing.

"Ah, I'm a bit busy right now..." Kyosuke said, picking up a nearby basketball and draining it into a hoop he set up atop the garage to prove his point.

"Oh so you can't take a small simple break from this to talk to your _for once_ _interested_ kohai's? Fine fine, I'll tell Kanako you couldn't make it," Ayase said, expecting Kyosuke to relent.

"Sure, tell her I said sorry, and sorry to you also, as you came down from the second floor for no reason," Kyosuke replied, uncaring. He once again began to prepare himself, turning up the music on the speaker he had brought. He shifted his weight slowly and did a one-two punch to the dummy that his dad had set up for him. Since he had begun to care for his physical appearance and well-being, his father had begun to teach him martial arts, and Kyosuke had gotten emerged into it as well, finding it fun and challenging, allowing his imaginative mind to use its wits and try to fight in a battle, as a spar could almost be called a chess battle of wits (**A.N.: sorry, got a bit of a rant on that)**

Ayase's eye twitched uncontrollably as Kyosuke began practicing kicks and punches, and actually pulling a small notepad from god knows where, titled 'martial arts theory' and writing some things down, muttering to himself.

"To throw a kick from a distance is like attempting to use a queen and bishop for a scholar's mate... Its like using the queen early, and potentially losing it, as if the other person catches the thrown kick, then you will be nearly immobilized. You will already be at a distance from them, and its hard to move with one foot captured. Naturally, you could kick with the other leg, but the thing is, if you miss, you will be on the ground most of the time, fetal. Thus, closing in and using ones fists is a much better use of limbs, although a kick while distracted..." Kyosuke muttered quickly, drawing a small model of a chess board and a figure kicking.

Ayase tapped on his shoulder, prompting Kyosuke to turn around. He met a smiling Ayase, who, although smiling, was radiating evil intent.

"Oh Onii-chan~. Lets go upstairs so you can meet Kanako again! Only I have to warn you, if you molest anyone in the room, **I'll kill you**," Ayase stated, all while smiling sweetly. Kyosuke started to have cold sweat, and quickly nodded, grabbing a nearby white t-shirt before following her up the stairs.

Upstairs, Kanako and Kirino had been talking.

"Grr, what's taking those two so long? I swear, if Aniki molested Ayase..." Kirino muttered.

"Would he really do something like that? He doesn't seem like that kinda person..." Kanako said, pursuing her lips. Kirino hesitated.

"No... But still, it's Ayase. And it's my brother. I just don't really trust him with her..."

Kanako nodded slowly. Then said, "I'm going to do something to test him, first, I need to know though, is he gay?"

"No..." Kirino said, nearly face-vaulting.

"Good, then this will work. Just don't interfere, I'll do the rest," Kanako said, a mischievous gleam in her eye. Just then, Ayase and Kyosuke walked in, Ayase walking in front of Kyosuke, who looked annoyed and a bit hesitant.

"Okay, so what do you want me for?" Kyosuke asked, looking straight at Kirino.

"Don't ask me, she's the one that called for you," Kirino said, pointing a thumb at Kanako.

"Okay, so, uhh..."

"Kanako."

"Kanako-san, why did you interrupt me from my training..." Kyosuke said, staring at the twin-pigtailed girl.

"Why, to help you of course," Kanako said, batting her eyelashes at Kyosuke. Ayase was about to say something, before she and Kirino locked eyes, sending an unspoken message. Ayase calmed down and sat down, as Kanako stood, beginning to circle Kyosuke, who was standing calmly, sticking his hands in the pockets of his basketball shorts.

"Help me how?" Kyosuke asked, undaunted.

"Well~... I know why you started to work out so much..." Kanako said, trailing a finger over his well muscled back. Kyosuke raised an eyebrow, a bit amused. His mind was going a hundred miles a minute, as it had become sharper from all the theorizing he had done with breakdancing and fighting alike.

"Oh really~" Kyosuke replied in a sugar-sweet voice that he somehow made despite having a deeper voice. He played along as Kanako circled him, eyes trailing her.

"Well about a year ago we met, correct?" Kanako said, oblivious to the fact that Kyosuke was playing her. Kirino and Ayase realized it, and tried to warn her, but she was oblivious to them as well.

"How can I forget," Kyosuke responded.

"Of course, that is the first day you met me after all."

"So it was."

"And I suppose the reason you work out so much is~"

"Please, do enlighten me."

"You were taken by my beauty and wanted to ensure that the next time we met that you could almost compare in looks?" Kanako finished, grinning slightly.

"Absolutely," Kyosuke began, a gleam in his eye as Kanako smiled triumphantly, "Not. I have no interest in a relationship right now, and with all due respect, I think I'm a bit old for you," Kyosuke said, startling Kanako. She promptly face-vaulted.

"Damn, I guess that proves it. Ayase, he's not hitting on you, or me for that matter, and we don't even have to ask about you, Kirino," Kanako said, downcast as she sat down again and the three faced Kyosuke.

"Can I go now?" Kyosuke asked, before catching Ayase's glare. He raised an eyebrow, before saying, "Nevermind, one of you doesn't want me to leave just yet for some reason.

Strangely enough, all three girls blushed simultaneously, making Kyosuke's hair nearly disappear in his hairline.

"I-I'm going to get some water," Kirino coughed out. She stood and started walking down the stairs. Kyosuke raised an eyebrow at the two remaining girls who couldn't even lock eyes with him.

Suddenly, as if to break the ice, the two girls began to talk about modeling and how going to Kyosuke's school would be, and other 'girl stuff'. Kyosuke stood slowly, sighing in annoyance as he slowly walked outside, eyes down.

"Damn it, why are girls so annoying sometimes? I'm starting to wonder what I saw in Ayase before sometimes..." Kyosuke muttered to himself, as he walked towards the stairs. Because he wasn't looking, he didn't see Kirino walking in the same direction, also lost in thought, and neither knew of the other til they crashed.

Kyosuke, in his thoughts, didn't see a small anime case on the ground that Kirino had left, and thus didn't notice it til he stepped on it, sending a shock through his leg. He fumbled a bit, trying to regain his balance, but with the surface of the case as smooth as it was, all it did was send him flying forwards. Luckily for him, his training with his father had paid off in a way, and so he landed as he should have, nearly in a push-up position. Unluckily, Kirino was under him, and there mouths were interlocked. The water all went flying, hitting Kirino's _white_ shirt and making it see-through, as well as Kyosuke's shirt, making his see-through also.

Both their eyes shot wide open, and before Kyosuke could even try to get up, Kanako and Ayase peeked their heads out of Kirino's room, looking for the source of all the commotion. Ayase saw the two and immediately thought the worst. The last time, she could barely accept, and still hated Kyosuke for it. But _this!?_ No.

After the last incident, Ayase had asked Kanako for some help learning a basic combination to knock someone out, as well as put quite a bit of pain on them. Kanako had asked why, but Ayase had simply saved that she wanted to learn to protect herself and others. In her book, Kirino was a person that she needed to protect.

Screaming defiantly, she sprinted towards Kyosuke and Kirino, before kicking Kyosuke in the stomach, as there was a small gap between the siblings. While Kyosuke got a small bit of air, he was breathless, and so as quickly as she could, Ayase elbowed Kyosuke as hard as she could in the back of the head, sending him flying down. Without ceremony, she dragged him off of Kirino, and helped her up, asking, "Are you okay? Why did he attack you? How did he attack you?"(4)

Kirino simply stared jaw slack at Kyosuke, who was on the ground and massaging his head, groaning about a headache. He leaned forward, still holding his head, and spitting out a bit of blood in the nearest cup. He growled a bit, turning to Kanako, who had turned pale.

"You taught her that?" he asked, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Kanako nodded, eyes full of fear as Kyosuke stood up slowly, making the three girls fully understanding of just how tall he was.

"That combination... You thought it was supposed to knock me out, yes?" he asked Kanako. His usually calm eyes were fiery and filled with rage, showing just how related he and Kirino were.

"Y-yes... I didn't think she'd use it for anything other than self defense though..." Kanako said meekly. Kyosuke's knees threatened to give out, and he turned to Kirino, who began to speak.

"O-oh my god, are you okay Aniki!?" she said, staring with her jaw open.

"Yeah, don't worry Kirino, I'll be fine," he said, his eyes passing Ayase as he swayed a bit. Ayase, who was now worried, as it was obvious that what he had done was on accident, said, "Are you sure?"

Kyosuke turned, eyes flaring again, saying, "I just got kicked hard in the ribs, making at least one of them cracked, then elbowed in the back of the head and hit the ground face first. That combination if any higher or lower, or any stronger, would've cracked my skull or shoved my windpipe and esophagus too forward and made me out of breath. That could've killed me. Do you fucking think I'm okay!?"

Ayase and the other two cowered back a bit, not used to him cursing at all, or even yelling really. He had to be really pissed, although who could blame him?

The girls all watched as Kyosuke walked unsteadily downstairs, and again as he walked up a minute later holding an ice pack and an orange soda. As he walked into his room, Ayase was about to say something before Kyosuke slammed the door shut, making her hesitate. A few seconds later, Kirino got a text, **"Tell dad I need to cool off for a bit, and that I'll clean the dishes myself later if he helps with my things outside."**

Kirino quickly replied, **"I know you aren't okay, but how bad is it? And yes, I'll tell him."**

Kirino waited for a while, before she got a response, **"Headache. I feel like an imps been tap-dancing on my head already, and I haven't even gone to bed yet. I won't be able to go outside for a while, maybe a day or two at most. Don't worry about me, have fun with your friends. I need to get some sleep now, to rest."**

Kyosuke sighed as he slowly eased himself into his bed and covered himself with his blankets, closing the blinds as well. His last though before he fell asleep was, _"Damn it. I'm never going to forgive that girl again. She made me go a place I didn't want to and interrupted my training, has treated me badly ever since I've met her, just for covering for my sister. She thinks I'm a pervert, when I'm not, and so much more, yet I've forgiven her, and actually had a crush on her and thought her to be the cutest thing ever. But no more forgiving. Even Buddha can get angry if you punch him three times. She crossed the line this time. I'm __**never going to forgive her again.**_

: I actually have learned breakdancing, and can confirm that it is one of the hardest things to learn, depending on what about it you learn. Turtle freeze I've tried to teach to some other people on occasion, but only if they already are really fit, or if their muscles size correspond correctly to their body size _maybe_ will they do it correctly.

In my story, the two haven't met since Kyosuke and Ayase got Kirino a present, so the added muscle mass is new.

This has happened to me before also, someone talking to me while I'm deep in practice for something. I'm normally patient but annoy me while I practice...

I saw on another fanfic that the body only uses 50% of its muscle power most of the time, as there are restraints otherwise you could hurt yourself, and that a person only uses a higher percentage when they're anxious, like a mother and her baby under a tree/car. Not sure if this is true, but the mother/baby is, so Imma go with it. Also, Kyosuke was trying to get up already, and Ayase caught him by surprise. He's a bit lighter to in my story, trading some of the weight from before for muscle.

**Okay, so to make this clearer for those that have already read this story once, and simply are going through it again:**

**Kyosuke is a year younger, as is everyone else. The canon storyline took place a single year before the actual one, and so currently, Kyosuke is in his third year of the Japanese equivalent of high school, and the others are going into their first year for the Japanese version of high school. In canon, this is the summer before Kirino goes to America, and so you can expect the story-line to be mostly original from now on.**

**Also, Ayase isn't one of the main characters now, or at least, she isn't any more important than the other girls. Instead of her conflict with Kyosuke being really a focus of the story, it'll now be more of a finger that pulled the trigger in this story, setting all of the events in motion. **

**MG**


	2. A Paved Path

**This chapter was revised a little as well, I go into more detail about it at the end.**

**I don't own My little sister can't be this cute.**

An Earlier Start

_Kyosuke sighed as he slowly eased himself into his bed and covered himself with his blankets, closing the blinds as well. His last though before he fell asleep was, _"Damn it. I'm never going to forgive that girl again. She made me go a place I didn't want to and interrupted my training, has treated me badly ever since I've met her, just for covering for my sister. She thinks I'm a pervert, when I'm not, and so much more, yet I've forgiven her, and actually had a crush on her and thought her to be the cutest thing ever. But no more forgiving. Even Buddha can get angry if you punch him three times. She crossed the line this time. I'm **never going to forgive her again.**

With a groan, Kyosuke woke up and looked at his clock. It read 9 pm, meaning that his parents were already in bed. Slowly, very slowly as his head still hurt as if someone had been tap-dancing one it, he got up, before slowly walking to the door. He grabbed his ice pack before going, and stuck his phone in his pocket.

The world swirled as Kyosuke walked out his room, being sure to not make too much noise. He gripped the railing as hard as he could as he walked down the stairs, and saw that the dishes were dirty, and that his dad had taken him up on his offer.

First though, in order to get rid of the vertigo, Kyosuke walked over to the downstairs bathroom and threw up in the toilet, twice, then again, before he was simply dry heaving. When he finished with that, he washed his face and rinsed his mouth, before smacking himself in the face a bit to help. Suddenly, he head the refrigerator open, and slowly peeked over to see Ayase at the fridge, along with the other two girls. Only Ayase noticed him though, as the others were getting their snacks. Her eyes widened before turning back around, and Kyosuke grunted softly, waiting for the girls to go back up the stairs so he could wash the dishes.

Finally, after grabbing nearly all the edible and good tasting snacks, the girls started to head up the stairs, before Ayase called up softly, "I'll be up in a minute, I forgot my phone downstairs!"

The other two girls nodded, before stealthily walking up the stairs back into Kirino's room, leaving Ayase alone with Kyosuke, who had just gotten out of the restroom.

"What is it," Kyosuke said, as she knew her phone was in her pocket.

"D-did you get my text message?" Ayase said softly.

"Hm? Didn't check my phone yet, I told my father I would wash the dishes if he took my stuff from outside and put it into my cupboard, so that's what I'm doing," Kyosuke said, walking slowly towards the sink, before making it half way and feeling more vertigo. "Ugh..."

"A-are you-no... Of course not, may I help you with the dishes then?" Ayase offered, but Kyosuke waved her off.

"Go back upstairs, Aragaki-san. I'll be fine down here. What did you tell my father?"

"Breakdancing accident..." Ayase said, making Kyosuke scoff.

"I'll tell him the truth tomorrow, don't worry, if anything, he'll compliment you on taking me out like that, and scold me for not being aware of my surroundings. If you tell him it was a breakdancing accident though, he probably won't let me train anymore. The only reason he let me train in something so 'western' in the first place was so I could have something to be good at, like you three. Go on, the others must be waiting for you, "Kyosuke said, then having an afterthought, "Are you three having a sleepover? Or has it already passed a day or two?"

"Actually, it's the same day, don't worry. I-I'm going to go upstairs now, are you sure you'll be okay with the dishes?" Ayase asked again.

"Yes."

"O-okay then... Goodnight Onii-san..." Ayase said, before walking up the stairs slowly, then turning and watching Kyosuke as he washed the dishes.

"Good night Aragaki..." Kyosuke said to nobody, at least so he thought. Ayase heard, and felt her heart hurt as if someone had stepped on it. No matter what, Kyosuke had _always_ called her Ayase, never being so honorific.

He tried to wash the dishes like he would normally, but his hands were having a tough time agreeing with his mind as he washed the dishes. Slowly though, he finished all the dishes, and dried off his hands, before walking up the stairs and seeing Ayase, who had forgotten to go back in and was now in thought. He stumbled a bit as he walked up, catching Ayase's attention and prompting her to try and help him, but instead of allowing himself to be grabbed, he smacked away her hand that was reaching towards him, and continued walking up the stairs, before going into his room again, leaving a shocked and near tears Ayase, who had never had her help rejected so harshly before.

Feeling a bit of remorse, Kyosuke said to Ayase as he walked into his room, "Aragaki, get to bed, or at least into Kirino's room. Don't stay out too late." Ayase turned to see him shutting his door, and slowly got up and walked into Kirino's room.

Inside were Kanako and Kirino, both playing games on their laptops, and when Ayase walked in after being out so long, questioned her.

"I'm alright, I just couldn't find my phone, and then I realized I left it in my bag, ahahaha..." Ayase laughed and fake smiled at the two, before pulling out her phone.

She leaned against the wall, sighing as the two went back to their games, and listened to see if Kyosuke was up. Just through the wall was Kyosuke, who, before going back to bed, had decided to check his messages. Sure enough, there were a few, from Kirino, his Dad, Mom, and even Ayase. Also, one from an unknown number. He read the one from Kirino first.

**"Aniki, even though I can see why you're angry at Ayase, please don't stay mad at her. She didn't mean what she did..."**

Kyosuke sighed and grunted before opening the one from Dad.

**"Son, I know that you didn't have a Breakdancing accident, your skill with it is too good, and you know the proper ways to fall. I'm guessing that something happened between you and Aragaki-san, Kirino's friend, and so have invited her friends to sleep over so you may confront her about the situation. I checked up on you while you slept, and the concussion isn't too serious, and your ribs, luckily, weren't cracked enough to form two new ones. I had your mother apply some ointments and cover your ribs with bandages so that you could rest and heal up. It was expensive, so your ribs should be mended with sleep.  
P.S.: I will take you up on your offer with the dishes, although if you aren't able to get up on time, I will make a note to have you do the dishes another time, when you are better."**

Trust in his dad to make such a long message, Kyosuke thought as he read the message. As he suspected, his dad didn't believe in the dancing accident, although Kyosuke hadn't anticipated his father actually guessing that Aragaki had been the one to do something, and invite them over as well. He pulled up his shirt and winced a bit, but saw bandages he didn't notice earlier on his ribs. He then opened his mothers.

**"Like your father, I know what happened, or at least can guess. Hope you get better soon, Mom."**

At last, a short message, Kyosuke thought. Next message was the one from Ayase, and although he hesitated, he opened it.

**"Onii-chan, I'm sorry, I know just saying it won't help, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to expect when I saw you pinning Kirino the ground and kissing each other, but from what I understand, you tripped and fell on her, right? In any case, I'm really, really, really really sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me. Sweet dreams."**

Kyosuke grunted angrily before opening the last, unknown message.

**"Eh, this is Kurusu Kanako, the red-haired girl. Er, I'm sorry for teaching Ayase that technique, I didn't think that she would use it like she did. As a sort of well... Compensation for teaching Ayase something that I shouldn't have, this Wednesday (today's Monday, unlike Ayase and Kirino, I can tell you'll wake up today) would you like to go Akiba to meet one of my friends? I was a bit intrigued by your dancing style, as I've seen a lot of break dancers in my career as a singer thus far, and could introduce you to a few. One I know could help you on the-I think it's called this- halo? You were trying it earlier I believe, when Ayase and I came over, and seemed to be having a bit of trouble with it. In any case, rest and relax, if you don't get this I'll just talk to you in the morning or afternoon tomorrow (oh yeah, at dinner, your dad told us that he and your mother were going on a short trip tomorrow, lasting a week at least. Dunno why they chose when you were injured but...) as we'll (me and Ayase) staying at your house for another few days, on an 'extended sleepover'."**

Kyosuke groaned, before flopping on his bed. The small screen in the dark had to have messed up his eyes a bit, and so he quickly closed the phone, before opening it and sending a short message to Kanako, **"I'll take you up on that offer. Thanks, and is it just going to be the two of us?" **knowing that Kanako was most likely asleep, Kyosuke was about to go to bed, before receiving a message.

**"Onii-chan, Kanako is asleep. Please respond."**

Kyosuke groaned and contemplated simply going to bed or messaging her back. He decided to ignore the message and simply go to bed, seeing that it was already turning twelve. He fell asleep as soon as he decided to, from exhaustion.

A few minutes later, Kyosuke felt a sharp pain on his face as he slept, and quickly lunged blindly, pinning down the person that had slapped him awake. He heard a startled, "Eep!", but paid no mind, pinning the person down on the other side of the bed, and sitting on their legs to stop their movement, his hands up to defend himself. He was concentrated from all the training that his dad had given him, til he saw who he had pinned down. Then he lost all of his composure.

Underneath him and blushing crazy was Ayase, who's hair was all over the place from the sudden movement, and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and matching pajamas. She groaned from being pinned down, and her eyes were closed slightly. She also looked _very_ vulnerable.

"What the hell!?" Kyosuke said loudly, although tuning it down to a loud hiss by the second word. He pushed himself back with the bed, and pressed himself to the other side of the bed, staring at Ayase as he put his knees up and hid behind them. Ayase got up a few seconds later, breathing heavily.

"You scared me, Onii-san!" Ayase hissed, still blushing crimson, and visible due to the moonlight from Kyosuke's open window.

"I should say the same thing, Aragaki!" he hissed back, gesturing to her and his bed. She blushed even brighter, before clearing her throat curtly.

She sat up a bit, tucking her feet under her, before bowing her head to the bed multiple times, each time saying, "I'm sorry Onii-chan!" firmly, before Kyosuke stopped her.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ayase asked, baffled.

"I mean, are you saying sorry for smacking me awake, or for what you did earlier? Because honestly, you should just say sorry if it's for smacking me awake... Kirino does it all the time," Kyosuke said.

"For earlier... And Kirino does this? That's... Strange..." Ayase said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make me laugh. Just apologizing for what you did with sorries? Not going to cut it," Kyosuke said coldly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry-" Ayase repeated, now on her hands and knees, head down.

"If I did the same to you, could you accept apologizes? Let me get this point across to you: **I'm never, ever going to forgive you for what you did**," Kyosuke said darkly, getting a shiver and nearly a tear out of Ayase, before she realized what Kyosuke might want.

"O-kay then... W-what about t-t-this?" Ayase said, slowly lifting her shirt. Kyosuke simply turned his head the other way, making Ayase quickly put her shirt down.

"I guess it's true, all girls are perverts at heart, huh? Geez, why do you care so much about being friends with me anyways? It's not like there aren't a million average people in the world," Kyosuke said casually.

"W-well... You aren't average... A-also! I didn't think I would have to tell you this, but you should know that well... I lack confidence..." she mumbled, making Kyosuke surprised.

"You of all people lack confidence?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yes... I do... And as a person that lacks confidence, I have somebody called a 'footstool', as they call it at the agency..." Ayase mumbled again.

"Footstool? Let me guess, someone that's always there, and helps boost your self-esteem," Kyosuke grunted, indifferent. He then realized who she was talking about.

"You are my footstool... You were the person that helped my confidence before, and now that you aren't supporting me unbiasedly like you used to..."

"You're losing your support," Kyosuke said, coming to the truth.

"I'm sorry for using you without you knowing and all-"

"I decline." Kyosuke said bluntly, prompting Ayase to make a surprise face.

"B-but-"

"Think about it. This is almost that situation, where a person that doesn't like someone gets asked out by that person. The first person could say yes, and be unselfish by being nice, but will probably regret their decision, and eventually hate their relationship. Or they can say no, and be selfish, but in a good way, so they don't cause heartache."

"..." Ayase stayed silent, looking down.

"But, since I'm too good for my own good, I'll give you a chance."

Ayase almost jumped for joy, before Kyosuke continued, "We'll start from the beginning again. No me having a crush on you from the start, no shocking surprise with Kirino, no me taking the blame. No handcuffs either. No meeting the Otaku friends, no shopping for her, no nothing. A fresh start."

"But-" Ayase said.

"No But's. Its either we start from the beginning, or we start with being enemies. Your choice. I don't really care in the matter, and I'm already giving you more than I should, as what you did... In any case, fresh start?" Kyosuke asked, reaching out his hand as if for a hand shake.

"C-can I just do one thing though?" Ayase asked.

"Maybe. What?" Kyosuke asked. Ayase edged closer, before giving him a light kiss on the head, surprising him.

"I'll become friends with you again, and then some. I won't give up," she said, as they were eye level.

"F-fine," Kyosuke said, giving a rare stutter. Her lips had been really soft. "In which case, get out of my room right now. If my dad catches you, I'll be dead despite the fact that I'm already injured, and I haven't got the slightest clue about how you'd explain this to Kirino."

"Em…" Ayase replied in a rather hesitant way. Kyosuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Th-there's another reason I came over here…" she said slowly, and Kyosuke groaned.

"What…? What is so important that you have to bug me in the middle of the night about it?" he asked exasperated.

"Kirino's playing her games…" Ayase began, and Kyosuke got a little annoyed.

"That's just her. Or are you not used to her playing eroge yet?" he asked, curious.

"No it's not that, it's just, the lights from her computer are really bright, and she makes these weird noises sometimes…" Ayase concluded, making Kyosuke groan.

"The noises she makes can't be that ba- wait, what is she saying…?" Kyosuke asked, as he placed his ear against the wall the two shared.

"Hnngh…why are you so cuuuute, rika-chan~?" he heard from the other wall. He thought for a moment, before reaching into a small nightstand and pulling out the drawer. Inside were a pair of earplugs and a sleeping mask that was blue and striped.

"Here. Get some sleep. And go away," Kyosuke said bluntly after handing them to Ayase, making a little shooing motion with his hands. He watched as Ayase gradually got up and took made small steps towards the door, before he heard his door open.

"Onii-san…?" Ayase asked gently. Kyosuke raised his head.

"Now what?" he replied, tired.

"Do you have another pair of these? Kanako was having the same issues as me, if I'm right," she said, and Kyosuke sighed.

"Do I look like a store…" he said, opening his nightstand again, using his hand to feel around.

"No, I don't have anymore. I'm sorry," he said, before pulling his blanket back over him, and turning away from the door. Ayase got the hint, and slowly closed the door.

Almost exactly thirty minutes later, he felt an uncomfortable pressure on a rather... Vulnerable area below his stomach. He got up to see Kirino straddling him, her lower half practically on where it shouldn't be.

"Kirino, do you even know where you're planning to sit down?" Kyosuke complained, startling her. She saw her position and squeaked, moving backward away from Kyosuke, taking the exact same position that Ayase had, thirty minutes ago.

"Jesus you scared me," Kirino gasped out, holding her chest. She was wearing her pink and white striped underwear and sleeping bra, with a thin, see-through sleeping gown.

"What is it, Kirino. And why the hell are you dressed so inappropriately?" Kyosuke asked.

"Oh shush. I know what you watch sometimes, remember. Something with glasses?" Kirino asked innocently, annoying Kyosuke.

"Yeah yeah, what is it," he responded, feeling a creeping sensation up his back.

"Um… was I your first kiss…" Kirino said slowly, blushing.

"Ugh… I really forgot about it since Aragaki but… yes, yes you were… and you don't need to know any more about it…"

"W-was I a good kisser?" Kirino asked slowly, making Kyosuke smack her softly.

"Gah, is it annoy the big brother night or something! I was already smacked awake by Aragaki earlier…" Kyosuke grumbled.

"Ayase woke you up?" Kirino asked quickly.

"Yeah, she wanted to apologize to me. I don't feel like explaining the details, but we decided to start over on a clean slate."

"O-oh… you two didn't do anything… inappropriate did you…?" Kirino asked slowly, making Kyosuke blush, remembering Ayase begin to take off her shirt, as well as the kiss she gave him. "Oh my god, you did!" Kirino hissed, covering her mouth.

"Get to bed, brat. It's time for bed, or it was, like five hours ago. Now go! Shoo," Kyosuke said, and Kirino pouted, before sneaking back to her room. Kyosuke's door closed slowly.

At last, Kyosuke sighed, before going to sleep. He wouldn't wake up for eight hours.

**Okay, so for anyone that missed it, the whole scene between Kyosuke and Ayase in the middle of the night was somewhat changed, and that's about it. As stated in the editing last chapter, this is so the story doesn't focus as much on her. **

**MG. **


	3. Parents Departure

**I unfortunately... Do not own My little sister can't be this cute... Though I have been told that I am cute, and I have a little cousin, who is a loli**

An Earlier Start

_"Ayase woke you up?" Kirino asked quickly._

_"Yeah, wanted to apologize to me. I don't feel like explaining the details, but we decided to start over on a clean slate."_

_"O-oh… you two didn't do anything… inappropriate did you…?" Kirino asked slowly, making Kyosuke blush, remembering Ayase begin to take off her shirt, as well as the kiss on the forehead she gave him. "Oh my god, you did!" Kirino hissed, covering her mouth._

_"Get to bed, brat. Its time for bed, or it was, like five hours ago. Now go! Shoo," Kyosuke said, and Kirino pouted, before sneaking back to her room. Kyosuke's door closed slowly._

_At last, Kyosuke sighed, before going to sleep. He wouldn't wake up for eight hours._

Kyosuke groaned as he cracked open his eyes. He had forgotten to close the blinds when he had passed out twice, and so the sun had shined directly on his eyes. Checking the clock, he noted that it was 9 am, two hours past the time he normally got up and jogged. Since there was no school though, he could afford to do the jog later, and so got up and got dressed, gingerly feeling his ribs and realizing that they were already fully mended, before staring at the floor the check if he felt and vertigo. Nothing. If not for the fact that his neck felt stiff, and that his muscles felt as if he hadn't used them in ages, he felt as good as new. He pulled on one of his black t-shirts, before also pulling on thin basketball shorts that were great for the heat.

He got out of his room and walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, being sure to add vigor and length as he hadn't washed up the night before. Spitting out the toothpaste, Kyosuke's nose caught a heavenly scent of breakfast, and he quickly finished up before going down stairs, skipping three steps at a time.

When he landed downstairs, he felt a bit uncomfortable as he viewed the living room and kitchen. At the television were Kanako and Daisuke, his father. Both were watching a martial arts channel, mainly speaking about theories, some of which Kyosuke himself sent to the martial arts studio, and they were now giving credit to him. In the kitchen was his mother, Aragaki and Kirino. His mother and Aragaki were together, making a western food that they had had once or twice when his cousin visited, and Kirino was 'testing' it for them, meaning she was eating it.

"Good morning Tou-san. Obaa-chan. Kirino and friends. What are you making, Obaa-chan and Aragaki-san?" Kyosuke said very formally, making Kanako and Daisuke exchange a look, and Kirino and his mother exchange another look. Ayase simply replied.

"We're trying to recreate those 'pancakes' that your cousin made when he came over, with a side of scrambled eggs and squeezed orange juice with pulp. Did you sleep well, Onii-san?" Ayase replied.

The family members and Kanako exchanged more looks, before going back to what they were doing before.

"I slept well enough. That sounds rather difficult, good luck," Kyosuke said coolly, before walking over to the couch and taking a spot between Kanako and Daisuke.

"So son, I've been wondering. Next semester, you should have some free time, and with Manami-san helping you so often, you must have plenty of free time. Thus, I've thought of two things that you could do if you wanted to during the school year, take side classes, if you will."

"What are they?" Kyosuke asked.

"Well one, you could take an internship at the Police station, or two, you could take a martial arts class. In honesty, you could probably take both at the same time, but only if you think you can take it," Daisuke responded calmly.

"Actually, I was going to ask you later if I could take a mixed hand weapons class, as my classmate is taking one to. I asked him about it, and he said that the hours are really flexible, and the prices low. The weapons class basically teaches people theory of how to use a weapon, and there is basic katana training, bokken training, and even short training in other swords, such as having two katana and smaller weapons. However, the main part of the class is about showing people what to use should they get cornered or something, and not have something immediately to defend themselves with. Like grabbing a broomstick from a nearby wall and using it as a boa staff of sorts. Or breaking some of a nearby tree off, and using its reach to blind the enemies."

"Would you really need that sort of training though? You are already proficient at hand to hand fighting," Daisuke asked, stroking his beard.

"The thing is though, is that a lot of the time, if somebody wants to mug you these days, if they don't have a gun they have a baseball bat. Or a knife. I'd rather be able to be diverse with my ways of defending myself."

"I understand your concept. Okay, I will support this class, although I still expect you to at least still take a police internship."

"With all due respect, Tou-san, a police doesn't really make all that much money. I was actually planning to maybe become a professional dance instructor and competitor, maybe actually do some other more money making jobs on the side, including selling American things over here, using my connection with our cousin."

"How much money can a 'professional' dance instructor make anyways?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"If they're good enough? About as much as you make, and with the other side businesses also..." Kyosuke replied.

"I... Suppose you could always do that... Then I suppose you will be taking the martial arts class also, instead of taking the internship?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, sorry, I know I should've told you my plans earlier, but I was a bit hesitant as I didn't know how much money it makes. I contacted my friend though, who was taught by a pro dancer in Japan. Apparently, if they go pro and teach, they can make a lot of money, even in Japan."

"Just be sure you wish to do this before you do so, that's all I have to say," Daisuke muttered.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kyosuke's mother shouted, and all the kids and adults gathered around the small table.

"Actually, I figured since there were so many people today, why don't we just eat like we're at a buffet? The food is set out over here, along with plates and utensils. Grab what you want, and eat where you want, just be careful not to spill anything," Kyosuke's mother said.

After the family got their foodstuff, Kyosuke ended up still sitting next to his father, both watching television. A sudden question popped up in Kyosuke's mind.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Where are you going for a vacation, Tou-san?" Kyosuke asked, as he munched on his pancakes and scrambled eggs, each of which was delicious, which he told his mother.

"We're visiting my uncle, your granduncle, who is in the mountainous area of northern Japan. Apparently martial arts is in our blood, because he is a 'grandmaster', as I'm sure you've forgotten, and is growing old and so spends all of his time meditating in the water."

"I hope I can visit him soon..." Kyosuke replied. He had visited his granduncle before, and knew that he was actually Chinese, making him a very small portion Chinese himself. Every other generation had been Japanese though, so he had very Chinese blood in him. Kyosuke never showed it to anyone, but his granduncle had given him a gift the last time he visited, when he didn't know martial arts. His granduncle had stared at him for a long time, before taking something off his belt, a sort of jade circle, with a small part on the back, and had given it to Kyosuke, who put it on his belt whenever he wore it. There was a Chinese dragon on it.

"As do I. He is dwindling away from age, and you would've came this time, if Kirino couldn't leave because of her modeling, making it so that we couldn't leave her alone at home like that. I will tell him of your martial arts and dancing, don't worry, but I'm afraid you won't visit him just yet. In any case, as soon as we finish our breakfast, your mother and I will leave, so we must eat quickly, as we don't wish to miss our plane," Daisuke said, quickly scarfing down the rest of his food.

"We expect you to take care of the girls that are over, as well as your Imouto. Be responsible while we are gone," his father said, before walking by the door and grabbing his suitcase and his wives, who gave Kyosuke a knowing smile, before following her husband. The four remaining teenagers walked back over to the table and sat down, Kyosuke sitting besides Kirino, across from Kanako, and diagonal from Ayase.

Kyosuke finished his food first, and turned his head and body towards Ayase before saying formally and politely, "Thank you for the food."

Ayase didn't really respond for a while, before replying, "It was no problem, Onii-san."

Kyosuke then looked at the clock before saying to the three friends, "I'm going to go out for a jog, and won't be back for maybe thirty minutes. Will you all be alright?"

"Of course, we aren't three. Go on your jog, Aniki," Kirino said dismissively. Her two friends nodded in agreement, and Kyosuke shrugged, walking outside and putting his earphones on.

Thirty-six minutes later, he returned, and saw two cars leaving the house. With an eyebrow raised, he walked inside to see huge bags, with clothes and such inside. He looked up to see a tired Kanako, Kirino, and Ayase, all sweating heavily.

"What are these doing here?" Kyosuke asked, and Kanako was the one that had the strength to speak.

"Our parents *pant pant* came over... *pant pant*, and brought our things..." Kanako wheezed out, holding her chest. Kirino and Ayase weakly agreed, Kirino actually turning over and trying to sleep. Kyosuke's eye twitched, seeing that the bags weren't very heavy at all.

"Come on Kirino, do you have no muscle or something? You're on track!" Kyosuke scolded.

"*Wheeze* I only have... *Cough* lower body strength," Kirino gasped out, which made since to Kyosuke, as she ran with her feet, not with her hands.

"Man this is pathetic. Where do you want all of this?" Kyosuke said, taking several bags in each hand and arm easily, hoisting a suitcase over his should in a fireman's carry.

"Upstairs... We also need a-a futon out..." Ayase gasped out. Ten minutes later, with the girls all resting on the couch, Kyosuke walked back downstairs, saying, "Done. The futon is set out so that it doesn't block someone trying to walk through the room, the bags are all separated, as your parents used different bags per household to get your things here. I also made sure to put some water nearby, in case one of you gets thirsty when you go to bed. Anything else?"

"K-Kyosuke-san..." Kanako gasped out, lifting her head. "I could kiss you right now..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_ tell anybody that I said that, I will kill you, _all_ of you!" Kanako growled, making a . face.

"Whatever. I'll take you up on that offer later, if you want," Kyosuke joked, "Oh yeah, and about tomorrow, is it just going to be us two?"

"Yes it is, they have a dual photo shoot. During that time, I figured you would be bored and decided to set up a meeting with one of my friends that dances. He is a _master_ at dancing," Kanako said snobbishly.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" Kirino asked, as she fanned herself.

"Nothing, just-" I began, until I heard the doorbell sound. "Hold that thought," Kyosuke said, walking and opening the door. In front of him, wearing what has been called last decades typical Otaku look, was Saori, one of Kirino's close anime friends. Behind her, his ex-girlfriend, was Kuroneko, wearing her gothica loli black dress despite the heat.

"Ahh Kyosuke-shi. May we come in?" Saori asked calmly and sweetly, using her exaggerated Otaku voice. He had heard her real way of speaking a few times, and admittedly was more used to her Otaku voice.

"Of course, you two are always welcome here," Kyosuke said, opening the door for him. He and Kuroneko didn't make eye contact, Kuroneko actually closing her eyes a bit.

The two girls walked in, and Kanako, Ayase, Kirino, Saori and Kuroneko all made eye-contact with one another. Kirino turned strange colors as she saw her two close groups of friends begin to interact.

**Okay, really not much changed this chapter, mainly editing on the grammatical errors and spelling errors and such, but for those reading this the first time, the original AN at the end was about there being a harem eventually. This fact has not changed.**

**MG.**


	4. Interactions

**Hmm… Editing in this chapter as well. For the old AN at the beginning of the chapter, nothing has changed or will change:**

"**Wow, first time doing something like this, so its weird... **

**Also, in response to the reviewers that thought that Kyosuke was getting OOC, allow me to explain my look on Kyosuke: He's like a sponge. Before the actual series started, he was normal, plain, not too smart not too dumb, and everything. However, when the whole Kirino thing came along, he started to play games with her, and the sponge was filled with Kirino stuff. Then, Kirino (in my story) stopped seeking help from him for a while, slowly emptying the sponge of Otakuness. Remember, Kyosuke himself isn't an Otaku, his sister is, and being the supportive bro he is... **

**Also, around the time the sponge emptied in my story, is around the time in which his cousin visited. The one that showed him all the American stuff, thus filling the sponge known as Kyosuke once more, but this time, with something he actually liked. When someone likes something a lot, and also has a lot of free time on their hands, they tend to concentrate on that thing they like, and since he already told his cuz that he'd be better than him when he came back... **

**The martial arts confusion, I can understand. But remember, now that he's getting more into physical activities, his dad is no doubt overjoyed, as he himself, remember, is a cop. And knows martial arts. (I think, might be something that I just thought because of too much fanfic's.) Due to finally being good at something like that, Kyosuke grew a bit of a spine, as normally, being good at something, and working yourself to actually be good at that thing, gives a person a bit of a confidence boost. Another reason that he was so into learning and finally being good at something was because in the story, Kyosuke is constantly surrounded by people that are good at something, or multiple things. His sister, her model friends, Kanako, Kuroneko and her gaming, etc. So it feels good to finally also be good at something. Hope that's enough of an explanation.**

**Ugh, I hate having to put so much junk before the story, but I had to reply to my reviewers... In any case, (finally) on to the story!"**

I don't own My little sister can't be this cute.

An Earlier Start

_"Ahh Kyosuke-shi. May we come in?" Saori asked calmly and sweetly, using her exagerated Otaku voice. He had heard her real way of speaking a few times, and admittedly was more used to her Otaku voice._

_"Of course, you two are always welcome here," Kyosuke said, opening the door for him. He and Kuroneko didn't make eye contact, Kuroneko actually closing her eyes a bit._

_The two girls walked in, and Kanako, Ayase, Kirino, Saori and Kuroneko all made eye-contact with one another. Kirino turned strange colors as she saw her two close groups of friends begin to interact._

Kyosuke fidgeted a bit as he slowly looked around the room from the couch he was sitting. Across from him, staring at Kirino, was his ex-girlfriend Kuroneko. She was wearing a black dress type of wear as always, and actually had her black cat ears and Kyosuke could see a small tail sticking out from the back. Kuroneko felt his stare, and turned towards him, before both averted their gaze, Kuroneko blushing.

Kyosuke now stared at Saori, who was sitting next to Kuroneko. As always, she was wearing her stereotypical Otaku clothes, and her swirly glasses. With them, Kyosuke couldn't see much of an expression on her face, but Kyosuke noted she was facing the popular girls. Turning his head, he faced them now.

Ayase, wearing a casual shirt and jeans, was also looking a bit nervous, her eyes flitting from one person to the next. She still sweated quite a bit, from trying to move their bags up the stairs. The same ones that Kyosuke carried all at once a few moments ago. Ayase sighed slowly as she tried to calm herself, before slowly putting her right foot over her left leg, and putting her hands, interlinked, on her stomach. She felt Kyosuke's gaze, and slowly turned towards Kyosuke, who quickly changed where he was looking.

Kanako was staring at Kyosuke when he turned his eyes to her, and unlike the other girls, didn't change where she was looking. Instead, when she realized that Kyosuke was staring at her, stared harder, even smirking a bit, and playing with her left twin pig-tail, before winking and motioning and nodding her head towards Kirino. Kanako wore a small shirt under a sort of jacket or vest, and leggings. She sat with her legs crossed; only averting her stare at Kyosuke when Kirino started to speak.

"U-um..." Kirino stuttered. She was pale white, still looking a bit flustered from the bags. Her hands were fiddling with her casual shirt, her eyes darting from one to the other. Everyone was staring at her now, and she turned a bit red before clearing her throat roughly.

"S-so... How is everyone...?" Kirino said, her eyes still darting. Finally, something comprehensible came out of her mouth.

"Fine, Kirin-shi. Should we come back some other time?" Saori said, sounding concerned.

"N-no! It's okay, you are always welcome here, remember?" she said.

"Heh. Personally, I wouldn't mind leaving this place. There is a person with a dark aura very much like my own... Yet at the same time, opposite of mine, making our auras interact uncomfortably." Kuroneko commented, and due to having gone out with her for a while, Kyosuke could tell what she meant. She didn't really care if she left, as since she and Kyosuke were both in the same room, ex's, it was a bit awkward. The other girls didn't get it though.

"Dark aura?" Ayase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Opposite of yours?" Kanako added, raising her own eyebrow. She turned to Kyosuke, smirking again. Apparently, Kanako was smarter than she let on.

"Aa-ah, Kuroneko you know you're always welcome here as well, it's just... Just..." Kirino said, turning red as she tried to think of something to say. Finally, as if something had exploded, she stood up abruptly, groaning. She walked over to Kyosuke for some reason, and grabbed his wrist, dragging him up stairs.

"W-wait! What the-" Kyosuke shouted, surprised by the amount of force she was using.

"Aniki! Life Counciling! NOW!" she yelled as the two went up the stairs. The four downstairs exchanged looks, before Kuroneko began to make conversation.

"So, do you like what I chose to wear?" she asked the others, getting raised eyebrows.

"The design is really good, do you have a picture of who you're cos'ing as?" Ayase asked.

"Here," Kuroneko said, taking out her phone and showing a picture. Ayase took the phone, before showing Kanako as well as the two compared the two.

"It's really good! How's the breathing though?" Kanako said.

"It's alright, it has to be, otherwise how was I able to endure the wretched heat to get here?" Kuroneko asked. Saori decided to get into the conversation, and pulled out her phone, pulling up a picture.

"Since we are on the topic of clothing, I've been trying to find which of these looks the best for quite some time... Could one of you point the ideal one out for me?" Saori said, dropping her Otaku voice and speaking properly.

Upstairs, Kirino had shut Kyosuke in her room, before discretely locking the door. Kyosuke slowly walked over and sat on the bed, before turning around to see a running Kirino.

"What th-" Kyosuke shouted, before being tackled to the bed by a tear-faced Kirino.

"Aniki! Help me! I don't know what to do!" Kirino cried out, surprising Kyosuke.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kyosuke replied, hugging her back.

"My friends! My friends from my two different lives, are _all_ downstairs! What am I supposed to do! What if my friends think I'm a freak when Kuroneko begins to talk about the eroge, or Saori is disgusted by what Kanako tells her about me, or or-" Kirino stuttered, sobbing.

"Kirino. Come on, you know your friends. Even if they all are downstairs, they all still like you. They're your _friends_, it's their duty to stand by you. If they can't even tolerate more friends of yours, then they aren't even worth the trouble! But they are, meaning that they _will_ tolerate each other, I promise!" Kyosuke said to his sobbing Imouto.

"A-are you sure?" Kirino said, slowly wiping her tears.

"Of course. I bet right now they're downstairs, having fun and waiting for us to join them. Don't be sad, Kirino-baka," Kyosuke said playfully, slowly letting Kirino out of the hug.

"T-thanks Baka-aniki..." Kirino said, as they separated completely, Kyosuke and Kirino each standing up and beginning to walk towards the door. Kirino had a second thought before they walked out of her room.

"If you tell anyone what I just did...** I'll kill you," **Kirino said, getting a dark aura behind her as she glared at her brother. Kyosuke simply sweat-dropped and smiled, before patting his sister on the head.

"Now come on, Kirino. Let's go downstairs," Kyosuke said, and the two walked out of Kirino's room, walking downstairs.

"Oooohhh! That's so cute!" Ayase squealed girlishly. The girls were all surrounding Saori's phone as she showed them multiple pictures.

"You think so? Really?" Saori asked shyly, switching to another picture.

"Wow! You made these yourself!?" Kanako cried out, in shock.

"Y-yes. I made these all myself, I didn't think they were good enough though, and so refrained from showing or publishing them in any way..." Saori commented.

"I knew you were a creature of darkness, b-but this!?" Kuroneko added, pointing to the screen.

"These dresses are all top notch! I would gladly wear them to the next shoot!" Ayase exclaimed, pointing to a frilly, black dress.

"Count me in! We have an opening dance when school starts again, right? Let's wear these to that! W-well I mean, if you're alright with that," Kanako said, turning to a grinning Saori.

"I'd be happy to! Although if anyone mentions the dresses, please include that I was the one that made them. I can't believe how well these are turning out!" Saori said, lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Kirino looked over Ayase to see the picture of the dress, and the girls all started to chat again, everyone commenting and getting along well. Kyosuke sighed from the side, before saying, "As everything seems to be going well, I'll be outside, training."

"Wait, which freeze are you on right now?" Kanako asked. Kyosuke pondered for a moment.

"W-well, I know the basics, obviously; turtle, baby, chair and their variations. Handglide. I'm still working on hollowback, unfortunately..." Kyosuke said, naming off the various breakdancing freeze's he knew. (1)

"Can you do a chair freeze really well?" Kanako asked.

"It's enough. It works. Why?" Kyosuke said, curious.

"Can you do it for us, you know, to show us?" Kanako asked, winking to the others.

"Why..." Kyosuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh just try it, please?" Kirino said.

"Come on Kyosuke-shi, just try it!" Saori added, her way of speaking back to being exaggerated, her glasses on.

"Fine fine," Kyosuke grumbled, before walking over to the center of the four couches, as the girls each sat down to get a better look. Kyosuke stretched his arm a bit, before going to his knees and slowly going into the freeze.

His left arm was up, next to his head. His right, twisted strangely, the elbow holding him up. His right leg was firm, with his left leg over it, as if crossing it. He buckled a bit before gaining his balance.

"That's very good!" Ayase commented, as the girls all clapped.

"A true dark technique," Kuroneko added.

"Now then, let's see how well you've master it," Kanako said mischievously.

"W-wait, what?" Kyosuke asked, almost breaking the freeze.

"I heard from my friend, who dances, that if you want to fully master a freeze, you must be able to have someone _sitting on you_ to be sure that you've mastered it," Kanako said smugly.

"W-what!? You want me to break my arm or something?" Kyosuke cried.

"Maybe... Anyways, I wonder who's the lightest one here..." Kanako said, before walking over to Kyosuke, who was trying to get out of the freeze, and sat down on his chest.

"W-what the!" Kyosuke gurgled, as his face turned red and he tried to put more muscle into the arm on the bottom.

"Ahh~ What a load off," Kanako said, sitting on him all the way. The other girls all stared with a look that was a cross of bewilderment and amusement, nobody making a move to help him.

"G-geez Kanako-san, how much do you weigh!" Kyosuke asked, his face turning redder by the second. Kanako reached over and smacked him on the face.

"You never are supposed to ask a girl that. Although I bet I'm a lot lighter than most people," Kanako bragged, sighing and relaxing a bit.

"G-going to fall!" Kyosuke groaned, his elbow buckling a bit, and his left leg coming down, trying to use more than two points of balance.

"What?" Kanako asked, trying to get up. The sudden movement and force she put on Kyosuke made him fall though, and the two fell together, both eyes wide with shock. The other girls, who had all been watching curiously, fell out of their stupor and tried to help, or at least Kirino did, being the closest.

"Ugh," Kanako said, feeling her head when the sense of falling left her.

"C-can you please get up," Kyosuke groaned out, as Kanako was sitting on his chest.

"Sure sure," Kanako said, rolling her eyes. Kirino helped her, and yanked her up to her feet, not even bothering to help a still lying Kyosuke.

"Ow," he said. The girls all burst out laughing, as he was red as a tomato.

"Are you okay, Onii-san?" Ayase asked.

"Yeah, come on Aniki. Kanako isn't that heavy," Kirino pointed out.

"That was a great technique, Kyosuke-shi," Saori said.

Kuroneko stayed quiet, still staring.

Kyosuke slowly stood, giving the girls a death glare before sighing and going to the nearby closet. He opened it and took out a speaker, before walking outside, basketball in the other hand.

"I'm going outside to train, don't bug me."

: A breakdance freeze is normally a ground move, in which the user doesn't move anything. Some can be really, really hard.

**Nothing changed for plot in this chapter. Move along.**

**MG.**


	5. Flirtatious

**I don't own My Little sister can't be this cute.**

An Earlier Start

Kyosuke made a 'tch' sound as he stretched his arms up, then down, then stretching his legs. He had been surprised at how Kirino had acted, and admittedly, had acted as he had done before. If he were to be honest with himself, several months ago, prior to his cousin's visit, he was becoming a siscon.

He had no clue when it had begun, yet it was obvious that the relationship was there. At first, Kyosuke thought he was simply acting like an older brother, concerned for his younger sister. However, after a while, he started to _like_ her… in a different way…

Kyosuke sat down, breathing a bit. His sister, he realized, had at some point liked him as well. Whether or not it had been from the beginning, he didn't know. Whenever the two had done something together, should it be watching a movie together, or simply playing her eroge, he began to notice her giving him this strange… _look_.

Given, at first Kyosuke tried to ignore it: he reasoned that she was simply happy that she could share her hobbies with someone, and get to bond with her Aniki again. However, after a while Kyosuke realized that it definitely was not sibling affection that Kirino had in her eyes. It was love. Real love.

However much Kirino liked Kyosuke though, Kyosuke wasn't about to become his own little sister's boyfriend, or lover. Thus, when their cousin came from the states and showed him American things… Kyosuke jumped on the chance to get away from his hormonal thoughts surrounding himself and Kirino.

Later of course, Kyosuke realized that he was being a bit too mean to his little sister, completely ignoring her at times, getting more irritated than needed at others… It was… hard, for him to see his little sister suffer because of him, but he had no choice. It worked to, Kirino's affections slowly went away, or were buried under other things: friends, sports, her academics… Kyosuke's own thoughts went away to, in time.

What she did in the room however, changed that. Kyosuke himself was shocked when he saw Kirino crying like before again, and the way she just talked to him…

Ore no imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai…

Kyosuke shook his head, hard, as he walked around the outside of the house, feeling his internal heartbeat. After a while, he turned on the speaker, scrolling through his music player until he found a song that his cousin had put on there.

-Play 'Don't sweat the technique'-

Kyosuke jumped a bit from where he stood, getting the blood flow going. Suddenly, he jumps in the air forward, contorting his body as he lands a few meters away on his feet.

"Whew! My aerials are getting worse…" Kyosuke said, shaking his head a bit in shock.

He practices, his entire mind becoming focused on his dancing. Soon enough, he forgets about the issue with Kirino.

-A minutes later-

"Damn, I think that's enough on dancing for now," Kyosuke stated, panting. His shirt is already soaked in sweat, his face red and palms sweaty.

"Geez, that's the thing about dancing I guess… it's hard to do it for really long…" Kyosuke stated, taking out a towel and wiping his face. He walks over to where his basketball has been sitting in the grass, and grabs it with his hands, dribbling a bit.

"Let's see that free throw shot…" Kyosuke muttered. The basketball hit the box on the back board and spun on the rim, before landing on the ground. A miss.

"Darn it… so close…" Kyosuke growled, getting the basketball. As he practiced the girls all sat inside, simply hanging out.

"So Saori-san, you will let us use your dresses for the high school dance next week, right?" Ayase asked politely.

"Of course, Ayase-san! So long as you all tell anyone asking where you got the dresses, I would be happy to! Should we arrange a date for you all to come over for me to fit you with dresses?"

"That would be nice, thanks Saori! Say, since we are on the topic… is your brother going to the dance, Kirino?" Kanako said, turning to her friend.

"Why do you want to know?" Kirino asked, curious.

"Well… he is in high school after all, he should be going. He's also one of the only people in high school that I have met for a while, I was just wondering," Kanako stated casually. Kirino raised an eyebrow but didn't remark on her friend's strangeness.

"Last week he did tell me that he would be going to the dance though so… I suppose he is. I asked him if he was going with neighbor-girl and he said he wasn't though, so I guess he's going alone…"

"Ah, you seem to be a bit happy that he isn't going with his friend, Kirin-san," Saori commented, bringing a blush to Kirino's cheeks.

"I just don't like neighbor-girl, that's all. Speaking of which, who here is going to the dance next week when school starts again?" Kirino asked.

"I'm going for sure, with you, remember?" Ayase said.

"Right, of course. I do remember, what about you, Kuroneko?" Kirino asked.

"I will be attending the dance, although I may be a bit late as I will be watching Maschera…" Kuroneko commented.

"Maschera!? You're still watching that garbage!?" Kirino shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, of course I am. Maschera is the gift from the dark lord upon this wretched land. It is much better than some other less mature showings, such as _Meruru_!" Kuroneko retorted, lifting her nose up.

"Are you kidding!? Meruru is the most awesome thing ever! And putting that fact down and finalizing it, why aren't you going to the dance!? It's one of the only dance's of the year, besides, so many cute guys are going," Kirino babbled.

"Tch. There is only one male in my sights, and that very male is being blocked from my view by an annoying human," Kuroneko muttered, and only Saori was able to hear her, shifting up her glasses a bit and frowning for once.

"_In any case_, who are you going with, Kanako?" Ayase asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, who are you going with Kanako? That really hot last year guy that we see you with sometimes?" Kirino asked.

"Oh him? No, he's going to be a model contractor, so I thought when he graduates from collage, that maybe he could find me. Actually, I thought I might want to see if Kyosuke wanted to go with me, since you said he wasn't going with anybody," Kanako answered casually, closely observing her friends.

Kirino coughed loudly and tried to talk, but couldn't because of shock. Saori didn't make much of a reaction, which irritated Kanako. Ayase and Kuroneko both made similar movements; shifting their head to the side and staring at a random place, although Ayase looked a bit more flushed.

"Tch, and there goes another one," Kuroneko muttered again.

"You want to go with Kyosuke-san…?" Ayase asked, almost anxious.

"Well yeah, he seems rather nice to people that don't treat him badly, and he is pretty hot now, well, in comparison to before, at least," Kanako stated off-handedly, grinning inside at what she was doing.

"Hmmm, ah, many males will be envying our older friend. I'm afraid that I will not be going with anybody either, although there was somebody I might've asked," Saori stated.

"But still! You are going with my _brother_," Kirino said slowly once she had recovered.

"Yeah, so? What, don't tell me you wanted to go with him," Kanako declared.

"But… but…!" Kirino said, trying to think of a reason for her friend to not go with her brother.

"In any case, since we all are sleeping over at the same house, and Kyosuke and I are going out tomorrow, I suppose I could always ask him tomorrow, would that be fine with all of you?" Kanako casually leaned back in the couch, smirking to herself.

She expected for either Kirino or Ayase to respond, but to her surprise, somebody else did:

"Actually, Kanako-san, I believe that I am familiar with some aspects of breakdancing, and Akiba just so happens to be the place of one of my relatives that I am on very good terms with, and could introduce to Kyosuke-kun," Saori said quickly, not noticing the '-kun' she had added.

"Kyosuke-_kun_?" most of the other girls asked. Saori, realizing her mistake, coughed awkwardly and grimaced afterwards; she had just slipped up, and badly.

"Wait a minute, I'm sorry Saori-san, but I think it would be best if I went with Kyosuke-_kun_ alone tomorrow, after all, I have many, many dancing friends, and I'm sure some would love to help a friend of mine as a favor," Kanako interrupted, putting an emphasis on '-kun'.

"Wait now, Kanako-san-", Saori began.

"Also, I have many friends that do not have people to practice with regularly, I'm sure that Kyosuke-_kun_ will be able to help them quite a bit. After all, a person needs to practice with something and see others do it in real life in order to really be good at something. Oh, and I do need to ask him to the dance tomorrow, it might be a bit hard with ah- _excess_ people," Kanako said, as Saori got verbally ran over by the verbal train that was Kanako.

"Now wait just a moment, Kanako-san-!" Saori tried to talk again, only to be cut again.

"Also, I don't have to tell you when we leave, so feel free to not do as I say. You'll simply be staying outside, waiting for us all day, and who knows when we'll leave? We could leave at 3 in the morning, or at 8 in the evening-you just don't know. So it comes down to the major question; just how badly do you want to come with us?" Kanako grinned, knowing she was being so incredibly evil.

"Then I'll just have to stay over!" Saori exploded, losing her sense of secrecy.

"Oh? Well too bad that I don't have any money on me, otherwise, we could leave and pay for plenty of things but, I guess the train won't let us on for free…" Kanako tempted further.

"Fine! I'll pay for the tickets to, just let me come with!" Saori growled, shocking Kuroneko and Kirino.

"And it's not like we can bring things to eat, also…"

"I'll pay for the food!"

"We're going to need breakdancing clothes for Kyosuke…"

"I'll pay for the clothes!"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"You really want to come with us that badly?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

"Well then fine. Thanks, Saori-san, for paying for our train tickets, food and any clothes. You really are a great friend, you know that?" Kanako said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wha-?" Saori said, her mind snapping back to normal.

"Well, I suppose we should go and tell Kyosuke-_kun_ about your generosity. Thanks, really. Also, you can take my spot, I think I'll sleep in Kyosuke-kun's room," Kanako said, waving to the girls as she got up and walked out the front door. The other girls all stared at her, slack jawed. Saori tried to speak, but couldn't, instead stuttering.

"Wh-what… is she…!?"

Later that evening (1)

Kyosuke hissed a bit as the cool water touched his skin. He'd just finished the schedule that his father had made for him for daily exercises: a couple mile jogs, a bit of abdominal work, some upper body strength, flexibility… all areas were covered. Then of course, he went back to his practicing, and lost track of time, before noticing the rapidly sinking sun.

Not bothering with anything more than a small snack, Kyosuke grabbed something random from the kitchen and went up to his room, before throwing the food on his table and jumping in the shower.

Meanwhile, as Kyosuke calmed down, both physically and mentally, a conflicted red-head was standing outside of his door, having seen him go in.

Kanako stood outside, biting her lip, her cheeks flushed. It had been fun at first, verbally sparring with her friends, but that girl, Saori! She had, with the help of the others, forced her to sleep with Kyosuke. Or to be more precise, in his room.

Kanako had been joking earlier! She didn't _really_ want to sleep in his room…!

_After recovering, Saori excused herself to go and wash her face. When she came back, her mind was all set and focused, irking Kanako._

_ "_Damn! I just broke her two minutes ago! Looks like I'll have to play around a bit again…"_Kanako thought, silently cursing before putting on an oh-too sweet smile._

_ "So how are you all about the dance so far? Got your dates and all?" she asked._

_ "Well I-"Ayase began._

_ "Pardon, Ayase-san. So Kanako, you intend to dive into the shark's tank? Charge into the lion's den? I wish you luck, after all, Kuroneko and I are staying over tonight, if that's all right with you, Kirin-shin," Saori stated, and it took a moment or two for Kanako to understand what she meant._

_ "Of course you can sleep over! You are my friends, remember?" Kirino said a bit bewildered._

_ "Great…! One moment, as we call our parents," Saori said, before motioning to a confused Kuroneko to do so. Despite looking confused, she does so, albeit hesitantly. _

_ "So in other words, Kanako and Kyosuke are sharing a room now, yes? Excellent! Let's go move the things!" Saori declared loudly suddenly, and it all fell into place for Kirino, Ayase and Kuroneko. Kuroneko and Ayase both lit up a bit in their own ways, before Kirino and Kanako both made a simultaneous, "EH!"_

_ "Well five people in the room are the maximum, yes?" Ayase asked, beginning to grin._

_ "Yeah, but-!" Kirino tried to intervene. _

_ "And I believe Kanako volunteered earlier to move rooms," Kuroneko added._

_ "Tch, a united front," Kanako scowled, before muttering under her breath._

_ "W-wait!" Kanako shouted, cursing as she stuttered a bit. The other girls had begun to take her things upstairs._

_ "Too bad, friend. Time doesn't wait for anyone," Saori smiled, an evil glint coming off her glasses, and stopping both Kirino and Kanako as they simply watched as two parents in separate cars came by and dropped off their things, and the girls rearranged things._

_ "I'll get him to sleep on the couch," Kirino said, hitting her hand with her fist before beginning to go outside. Kanako stops her._

_ "N-no, it's alright… I kinda dug myself into that hole," Kanako says, cursing under her breath the whole time at her stutter._

_ "Are you sure? I've forced him downstairs before…"_

_ "It's alright, Kirino. Besides, while your room I know doesn't have those _things_, I don't know for sure about his room. It'd be a good idea to use him in case there are those _things_ in his room…" Kanako said, making air quotes occasionally. Kirino sighed._

_ "All right… If he tries anything weird tonight, kick him in the balls. Come on, we may as well see what the others did._

_ Upstairs, the two saw the other three girls just as they finished, and Saori stood tall and put her hands on her hips saying proudly, "Done!"_

_ All of Kanako's things were gone, put into Kyosuke's room next door. The two girls things were now in the room, and the futon was laid out so it was parallel to Kirino's bed, making it easier for her laptop to be used and seen._

_ "Well, let's get back to this later. We still have more dress designs to look at!" Ayase said rather forcefully, and the five girls sat down on the futon and bed as Saori began to show designs. Kirino shot Kanako a pity glance. _

"Damned girl…" Kanako muttered, thinking about a smiling Saori. The four of them were in Kirino's room right now, doing practically nothing. But since it was already eleven pm, they had all decided to call it a day, the girls sharing futon's.

Kanako didn't have anything against Kyosuke, it wasn't that fact that was irritating her. No, the reason she was so irritated was that she had to spend the night in his room _again_, it had been bad enough the first time!

Meanwhile Kanako had just been about to enter Kyosuke's room when she heard the shower turn on. Waiting for a moment, she said, "Oi, can I come in?" her voice quivered, and she cursed again. _Why_ was she doing such things?

Kyosuke, thinking she meant the bathroom, blushed and replied, "Er, not yet, I'm taking a shower, just stay in my room."

Kanako rolled her eyes. Duh, she had meant his room in the first place. She opened the door into his room, and first smelled _Kyosuke_.

She had read long ago that women could smell better than men, or at least, better distinguish scents, which made sense, as she could smell cologne and perfume easier than the guys she knew. However, this became a bane of her when she smelled someone that reeked, and had _terrible_ body odor, the type that made her want to puke.

Kyosuke smelled… better though, and really nice. Before, when they had first met, Kanako had barely smelled anything at all from Kyosuke, it was as if he didn't sweat. Now however, he did have scent to him, and it actually smelled _good_.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kanako looked around the room, making a quick sweep. It look clean, simplest way to put it. The bed was in the corner, a bookshelf next to the bed, a nightstand, and a desk for homework. A very simplistic, clean design. Kanako realized, as she sat down on the desk, that the room wasn't cleaned by a female. She would've noticed a slight woman's touch if it were.

Also, there was a small notepad on the desk, a plain one. She picked it up and flipped through to see numerous designs about the psychology of fighting, and was so surprised she nearly dropped the book. These were _legit_, she had heard her teacher rant about these on and on, yet she'd never understood them. They were all extremely detailed, and the notepad looked worn out.

Reluctantly putting the notepad down, Kanako looked again and saw some metal peeking out from under Kyosuke's bed. She leaned down and grabbed a weight, perhaps a twenty? The handles were worn out. She put it back under the bed, and continued in her sweep.

One last thing that really caught her attention was near Kyosuke's bed. It was a notebook, a simple, black, 100 pages one. Yet it looked well-used, with a pen next to it. It was intriguing to Kanako; most of the other parts of the room were kept neat and tidy-no doubt having a policeman father helped- yet this one small notebook was rather messy looking. She reached out to grab it.

A hand, faster than she could've anticipated, grabbed her hand just as she was about to grab the notebook. _"Shit!"_ she thought. So close!

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Kyosuke said, giving Kanako a kind smile that just screamed malice.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry about that," Kanako giggled a bit, trying to add the affect of a dumb blonde. Kyosuke simply smiled more, his eyes becoming mere slits as he obviously didn't buy Kanako's act.

Kanako cleared her throat:"S-so did Kirino tell you?" she cursed under her breath. Another stutter!?

"Yeah, she said that one of her friends would be sleeping over tonight. In my room… I'm guessing Kirino was referring to you?"

"Yeah, she was. Is it," Kanako said, before hesitating. This night was ruining her image. She was supposed to be that headstrong, confident girl, not a weak, stuttering one!

"Yes, you can stay, let me just roll out a bed," Kyosuke said, seeing her expression. Kanako's heart leapt a bit as he said that, but she ignored it otherwise and watched as he took out a rollout bed from his actual bed, before taking out a few bed-sheets and covers and putting them on the smaller bed.

"Well then, I will take the smaller one, you may take the larger," Kyosuke said politely, before giving a small gesture to the beds. Kanako raised an eyebrow. The strength and smarts, she understood, the _politeness_… not as much.

"Thanks…"Kanako said, her voice trailing off, before she went into the bathroom and washed for bed.

**1: To those that have already read my story once, before it was edited, this is where the end of chapter 5 and beginning of chapter 6 used to be. Naturally, I thought they were too short, and so I combined the two chapters.**

**Not much really edited this chapter besides the chapter combination. **

**MG.**


	6. Watch how you play with the Cat

I don't own My Little sister can't be this cute

Nothing revised this chapter. I accidentally deleted it when I was switching stuff around…:

My excuse for this very, very late update is the fact that I had no reviews on the last chapter… Sorry, but I won't post if I don't get at the very least, **1 **damn review… (10/8 update) okay, more reviews… that's good XD.

The path to Forgiveness

"_Well, I suppose we should go and tell Kyosuke-kun about your generosity. Thanks, really. Also, you can take my spot, I think I'll sleep in Kyosuke-kun's room," Kanako said, waving to the girls as she got up and walked out the front door. The other girls all stared at her, slack jawed. Saori tried to speak, but couldn't, instead stuttering. _

_"Wh-what… is she…!?"_

Kyosuke hissed a bit as the cool water touched his skin. He'd just finished the schedule that his father had made for him for daily exercises: a couple mile jogs, a bit of abdominal work, some upper body strength, flexibility… all areas were covered. Then of course, he went back to his practicing, and lost track of time, before noticing the rapidly sinking sun.

Not bothering with anything more than a small snack, Kyosuke grabbed something random from the kitchen and went up to his room, before throwing the food on his table and jumping in the shower.

Meanwhile, as Kyosuke calmed down, both physically and mentally, a conflicted red-head was standing outside of his door, having seen him go in.

Kanako stood outside, biting her lip, her cheeks flushed. It had been fun at first, verbally sparring with her friends, but that girl, Saori! She had, with the help of the others, forced her to sleep with Kyosuke. Or to be more precise, in his room.

Kanako had been joking earlier! She didn't _really_ want to sleep in his room…!

_After recovering, Saori excused herself to go and wash her face. When she came back, her mind was all set and focused, irking Kanako._

_"_Damn! I just broke her two minutes ago! Looks like I'll have to play around a bit again…"_Kanako thought, silently cursing before putting on a oh-too sweet smile._

_"So how are you all about the dance so far? Got your dates and all?" she asked._

_"Well I-"Ayase began._

_"Pardon, Ayase-san. So Kanako, you intend to dive into the shark's tank? Charge into the lions den? I wish you luck, after all, Kuroneko and I are staying over tonight, if that's all right with you, Kirin-shin," Saori stated, and it took a moment or two for Kanako to understand what she meant._

_"Of course you can sleep over! You are my friends, remember?" Kirino said a bit bewildered._

_"Great…! One moment, as we call our parents," Saori said, before motioning to a confused Kuroneko to do so. Despite looking confused, she does so, albeit hesitantly. _

_"So in other words, Kanako and Kyosuke are sharing a room now, yes? Excellent! Let's go move the things!" Saori declared loudly suddenly, and it all fell into place for Kirino, Ayase and Kuroneko. Kuroneko and Ayase both lit up a bit in their own ways, before Kirino and Kanako both made a simultaneous, "EH!"_

_"Well five people in the room are the maximum, yes?" Ayase asked, beginning to grin._

_"Yeah, but-!" Kirino tried to intervene. _

_"And I believe Kanako volunteered earlier to move rooms," Kuroneko added._

_"Tch, a united front," Kanako scowled, before muttering under her breath._

_"W-wait!" Kanako shouted, cursing as she stuttered a bit. The other girls had begun to take her things upstairs._

_"Too bad, friend. Time doesn't wait for anyone," Saori smiled, an evil glint coming off her glasses, and stopping both Kirino and Kanako as they simply watched as two parents in separate cars came by and dropped off their things, and the girls rearranged things._

_"I'll get him to sleep on the couch," Kirino said, hitting her hand with her fist before beginning to go outside. Kanako stops her._

_"N-no, it's alright… I kinda dug myself into that hole," Kanako says, cursing under her breath the whole time at her stutter._

_"Are you sure? I've forced him downstairs before…"_

_"It's alright, Kirino. Besides, while your room I know doesn't have those _things_, I don't know for sure about his room. It'd be a good idea to use him in case there are those _things_ in his room…" Kanako said, making air quotes occasionally. Kirino sighed._

_"All right… If he tries anything weird tonight, kick him in the balls. Come on, we may as well see what the others did._

_Upstairs, the two saw the other three girls just as they finished, and Saori stood tall and put her hands on her hips saying proudly, "Done!"_

_All of Kanako's things were gone, put into Kyosuke's room next door. The two girls things were now in the room, and the futon was laid out so it was parallel to Kirino's bed, making it easier for her laptop to be used and seen._

_"Well, let's get back to this later. We still have more dress designs to look at!" Ayase said rather forcefully, and the five girls sat down on the futon and bed as Saori began to show designs. Kirino shot Kanako a pity glance. _

"Damned girl…" Kanako muttered, thinking about a smiling Saori. The four of them were in Kirino's room right now, doing practically nothing. But since it was already eleven pm, they had all decided to call it a day, the girls sharing futon's.

Meanwhile Kanako had just been about to enter Kyosuke's room when she heard the shower turn on. Waiting for a moment, she said, "Oi, can I come in?" her voice quivered, and she cursed again. _Why_ was she doing such things?

Kyosuke, thinking she meant the bathroom, blushed and replied, "Er, not yet, I'm taking a shower, just stay in my room."

Kanako rolled her eyes. Duh, she had meant his room in the first place. She opened the door into his room, and first smelled _Kyosuke_.

She had read long ago that women could smell better than men, or at least, better distinguish scents, which made sense, as she could smell cologne and perfume easier than the guys she knew. However, this became a bane of her when she smelled someone that reeked, and had _terrible_ body odor, the type that made her want to puke.

Kyosuke smelled… better though, and really nice. Before, when they had first met, Kanako had barely smelled anything at all from Kyosuke, it was as if he didn't sweat. Now however, he did have scent to him, and it actually smelled _good_.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kanako looked around the room, making a quick sweep. It look clean, simplest way to put it. The bed was in the corner, a bookshelf next to the bed, a nightstand, and a desk for homework. A very simplistic, clean design. Kanako realized, as she sat down on the desk, that the room wasn't cleaned by a female. She would've noticed a slight woman's touch if it were.

Also, there was a small notepad on the desk, a plain one. She picked it up and flipped through to see numerous designs about the psychology of fighting, and was so surprised she nearly dropped the book. These were _legit_, she had heard her teacher rant about these on and on, yet she'd never understood them. They were all extremely detailed, and the notepad looked worn out.

Reluctantly putting the notepad down, Kanako looked again and saw some metal peeking out from under Kyosuke's bed. She leaned down and grabbed a weight, perhaps a twenty? The handles were worn out. She put it back under the bed, and continued in her sweep.

One last thing that really caught her attention was near Kyosuke's bed. It was a notebook, a simple, black, 100 pages one. Yet it looked well-used, with a pen next to it. It was intriguing to Kanako; most of the other parts of the room were kept neat and tidy-no doubt having a policeman father helped- yet this one small notebook was rather messy looking. She reached out to grab it.

A hand, faster than she could've anticipated, grabbed her hand just as she was about to grab the notebook. _"Shit!"_ she thought. So close!

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Kyosuke said, giving Kanako a kind smile that just screamed malice.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry about that," Kanako giggled a bit, trying to add the affect of a dumb blonde. Kyosuke simply smiled more, his eyes becoming mere slits as he obviously didn't buy Kanako's act.

Kanako cleared her throat:"S-so did Kirino tell you?" she cursed under her breath. Another stutter!?

"Yeah, she said that one of her friends would be sleeping over tonight. In my room… I'm guessing Kirino was referring to you?"

"Yeah, she was. Is it," Kanako said, before hesitating. This night was ruining her image. She was supposed to be that headstrong, confident girl, not a weak, stuttering one!

"Yes, you can stay, let me just roll out a bed," Kyosuke said, seeing her expression. Kanako's heart leapt a bit as he said that, but she ignored it otherwise and watched as he took out a rollout bed from his actual bed, before taking out a few bed-sheets and covers and putting them on the smaller bed.

"Well then, I will take the smaller one, you may take the larger," Kyosuke said politely, before giving a small gesture to the beds. Kanako raised an eyebrow. The strength and smarts, she understood, the _politeness_… not as much.

"Thanks…"Kanako said, her voice trailing off, before she went into the bathroom and washed for bed.


	7. Old Bonds

**I don't own My Little sister can't be this cute.**

An Earlier Start

"_Well then, I will take the smaller one, you may take the larger," Kyosuke said politely, before giving a small gesture to the beds. Kanako raised an eyebrow. The strength and smarts, she understood, the politeness… not as much._

_ "Thanks…"Kanako said, her voice trailing off, before she went into the bathroom and washed for bed._

Kanako screamed as she ran, her eyes blurry with the tears that fell wildly from her eyes. Her eyes were red from her crying as she ran down the street, away from that place that everyone was. The place where she was hit by people, that place where that _family_ of her lived.

She wiped her face with her sleeve. No. She wouldn't let anybody passing to see her weakness. Her sister was the only one that could understand her, ever. Nobody else could ever understand her life… despite what they may have gone through. Kanako swerved a corner and bumped into someone roughly, someone a bit older than her. With dark hair and wearing dorky clothes, the boy was only a bit older than Kanako, and he seemed quite surprised by her sudden appearance.

"W-woah, are you okay?" he asked, helping her up. She took a look at his hand, and took it hesitantly, intent on using the kid as a punching bag. She was about to, before looking at him in the face. He had such a concerned and sincere look that Kanako hesitated.

"You okay? You look a bit… sad…" the boy said, and Kanako nodded slowly. The boy smiled at her.

"My Kaa-san told me that people can only get better talking to other people about sad things… you 'wanna talk to me about it?" he said boldly and somewhat idiotically .

"Sure…" Kanako said hesitantly, "My name is Kanako, by the way…" she took the boy's hand.

"Cool name! My name's…

_"Kyosuke…_" Kanako thought, as she washed her face. Just a few meters away from her, in the room was the boy she met when she was younger. The same one that had helped her get through her lowest point… and yet he didn't remember it…

He had been kind to her, hanging out with her whenever she asked, even putting up with her when she got angry and beat him up. No doubt he had to lie to his father plenty about the bruises on his arms that randomly showed up, whenever Kanako had gotten too angry and upset…

He was the last link to that time… when Kanako had fallen so low… that she had just wanted it to all end, and had tried to do so. But that annoying… enduring older kid… he'd always been there, whenever she needed him… Eventually, however, Kanako went to middle school, and they just… got distant.

She was in terrible mental state when she went into middle school, and so was violent to everyone, Kyosuke not being there to take her. That was when she met Kirino, and got along with her. She ranted about her Aniki, how annoying and weird he was, and how perverted he was. When she first met Kirino's older brother… it was like a dream come true. That is, until she came to terms with the facts.

The way she acted around his younger sibling… it was obvious that they had a strong bond, despite the way Kirino always acted.

_"You always acted too nice for your own good, Aniki…_" Kanako smiled sadly.

The first time they had met, she had purposely been as cruel as she used to act towards Kyosuke, maybe to remind him of her. He hadn't reacted the slightest bit though, making Kanako realize that he had completely forgotten about her.

Given, it wasn't surprising; they had been very young at the time, after all. Still, she expected him to at least react the _slightest_ bit…

Kanako sighed as she dried her face off with the towel she had brought. She stared at herself in the mirror, imagining what would happen if she just suddenly confessed about their past to Kyosuke, and thus, confessed her affection for him. Then again, if it ever got out that Kanako Kurusu, the girl that everyone feared, even most high school students, actually had _affection_ for someone of the opposite sex…

Besides that, despite how trustworthy Kyosuke had always been, it _had_ been a long time. People could change a lot over time, as shown with how her own family had changed so much over time. Hell, for all she knew, under that cool, kind exterior nowadays, inside Kyosuke's heart could've been a gaping void, empty of emotion, or it could've been someone plotting sinister ideas or something… but yet, that didn't match him…

Still. It would pay to be cautious with him, no doubt, and so Kanako devised a plan to slowly open herself up to Kyosuke, starting with their trip to Abika tomorrow, all she needed to do was get rid of Ms. Otaku…

Kanako came out of the restroom in a tank-top and pink sweats with hello kitty designs on it. Normally, she wouldn't care much about her appearance, as not many people could tease her and get away with it… but she wanted Kyosuke to think she was cute. A weird thing for her, as she usually only got all cute for potential contractors.

"Hey, sit down, I'm getting some things set up on the computer…" Kyosuke said, sitting, legs crossed on his small mattress. He was so emerged in what he was reading that he didn't notice Kanako's shocked expression, her jaw dropping, eyes wide.

_"D-don't tell me he's some kind of genius writer also now! Or maybe some sort of computer genius! Okay, this is just way too much-!_" Kanako thought, until she saw what he was looking at. It was a video chat with a guy around Kyosuke's age, with scruffy black hair.

Kanako sat down next to Kyosuke, cursing inwardly that he didn't comment on her 'cute' look.

"Ah… cuz, this is Kirino's friend, Kanako…" Kyosuke said calmly.

"Hello! I'm sorry if my accent isn't the best, I am from America after all…" the guy said, with an American accent.

"Ah, it's okay… nice to meet you…" Kanako said, invoking an awkward silence as she waited for the relative to introduce himself.

"Oh, where are my manners! My name is Jonathan, please take care of me!" the guy said, standing up and doing a very formal Japanese bow. Kanako and Kyosuke simultaneously snickered, causing Jonathan to look embarrassed.

"What!" Jonathan exclaimed, directing the question to Kyosuke.

"Nobody says that anymore, Jonathan… you are waaaay behind times to be saying something like that…"

"Sounded 'kinda funny to… whatever, you guys video-chat often?" Kanako asked casually. Kyosuke nodded.

"Every week or so, just so he can _try_ to taunt me about his 'progress' in dancing…" Kyosuke said, rolling his eyes childishly. Jonathan gave him an irritated look.

"Me!? Taunt you? Never!"

"Don't listen to a word this guy says, he's annoying, flirts a lot, and is generally more like my little sister than me," Kyosuke said to Kanako, pointing a thumb to the screen. Jonathan looked indignant.

"Hey! Ah… whatever, hey 'cuz, mind if I talk to Kanako-chan here for a 'sec? I promise, I won't flirt…" Jonathan said. Kyosuke raised an eyebrow at Kanako like, 'Are you okay with this?', and Kanako nodded, and Kyosuke left the room.

"So… what do you want to talk to me about…?" Kanako asked. She could think of a number of reasons why Kyosuke's cousin would want to talk to her, but didn't get quite the answer she expected.

"I just wanted to ask about your intentions for tomorrow, that's all," Jonathan said, seemingly innocently.

"Eh? All I wanted to do was introduce him to a friend or two of mine that know how to dance, that's all…" Kanako replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Well in that case, don't waste your time, I can contact one of my very close friends in Japan who happens to dance professionally, ever heard of-this isn't going to translate well but… Reaping Stash?" Jonathan replied. Kanako looked thoughtful for a moment, before realizing that what he said sounded more like…

"You-you mean Blue Lotus?" Kanako asked, astonished. Jonathan nodded his head.

"Yeah, that guy. He's one of my classmate's brothers, actually, and we happened to get along rather well when we met a few times, and practiced. He lives pretty close, so if anything, if all you want to do is to introduce him to someone to help him with dancing…" Jonathan shook his head, "Don't waste your time. If it's something else though, I would like you to be honest with me, you have my solemn vow-I won't tell him anything 'bout it."

Kanako pondered for a moment, "Okay fine, my 'plan' as you're calling it, was to get to know him better…"

"As if you need to be alone for that," Jonathan replied curtly. Kanako sweat-dropped.

"Okay fine, I wanted to know how he was on the _inside_…"

"My little 'cuz could've helped with that, Kirino. That can't be it either, come on; fess up."

Kanako growled and pouted cutely, "Fine, I wanted to ask him to the dance next week, happy?" Jonathan laughed suddenly.

"That's great! Wow, I didn't think I'd ever meet a girl that would ask a guy to a dance… well in that case, good luck! Oh, and don't emotionally hurt him, he has a tough exterior but…" Jonathan said cheerfully, before stopping, his expression darkening. "Never mind, I shouldn't have let that slip. Call him back."

Kanako stared at the American kid for a while, contemplating what he had meant. Shaking her head, she called out, "Come back now, Kyosuke!"

The door swung open, and Kyosuke came back into the room, holding a few cups and a large bottle of cooled soda. It was a cola.

"Hey, thirsty?" Kyosuke asked, taking out the two glasses. Kanako stared.

"Okay… first of all, you do realize that both of us have already washed up, right?" she asked incredulously. Kyosuke shrugged.

"The bathroom's right there, and it's not like we're eating straight up food. Novelties of having one's bathroom connected to the bathroom," he said, raising the glass. Kanako shook her head and took the glass.

"And that you're probably going to get all hyper from the soda?"

"Are you kidding? I'm a high school student. I don't _get_ hyper," Kyosuke said, pouring his own glass. "I have water if you want any though…" Kanako shrugged.

"Whatever, if you do it, I guess there isn't any reason for me not to. What now?" Kanako asked as Kyosuke bade Jonathan good-bye, before closing the video-chat.

"Well… maybe you could tell me a bit about yourself?" Kyosuke said. Kanako looked down as Kyosuke sat down across from her, placing the laptop on a cover on the large bed to keep it from over-heating.

"What do you mean?" Kanako asked casually, feeling her heart beat quickly. Kyosuke pondered for a moment, looking up and putting his index finger on his chin.

"Well, I guess you could tell me about a past, or your family. Or your favorites are okay to…" Kyosuke said calmly and casually. Kanako felt a cold creep up her spine. She didn't want to talk about this already!

"W-well… I like singing…" Kanako began.

"Because you like it when your fans seem to be worshiping you," Kyosuke said, remembering when they had hung out and how he became her manager.

"Right. I like the colors pink and purple, though I don't really wear them all that often. My favorite foods are mostly Japanese, though there are some good foreign foods…" Kanako listed off.

"Your favorite subjects are science and history, right?" Kyosuke asked. Kanako nodded.

"I… used to have a bit of a smoking problem…" Kanako admitted, and Kyosuke chuckled.

"Well I did see you on the T.V. that one time when you got in trouble for it," Kyosuke said, and Kanako growled at him, punching him in the shoulder. It felt like she tried to punch a tire.

"So otherwise, how is your life? I can't imagine it's all flowers and daises," Kyosuke said a bit off-handedly. Kanako hesitated.

"Well… I was at a pretty low point before…"

"Where you tried to commit suicide a few times. Three, to be exact, right?" Kyosuke said.

"…" Kanako stared at him.

"Ah, and of course, you gained your violent nature when your older sister left, fed up with your parents. You used to vent out your anger by always using people as punching bags, namely me."

"…" Kanako simply continued staring, as Kyosuke made a very, very wide smile at her.

There was a moment of silence as Kanako's mind processed what he had just listed off. The happy go lucky look in his eyes. His relaxed pose. Her eye flickered as she thought of all the times that she had tried, in a slight way, to get him to remember their childhood together, and get her mental support back. Now, he was openly listing everything that she kept secret. She resolved what she would do.

"YOU REMEMBER THAT!?" Kanako shouted, leaping up and pinning Kyosuke down, fist raised. No one, besides her, could EVER know that and live! Kanako punched hard, feeling impact on a hard chest, before raising her fist again and punching again, her other hand holding Kyosuke down. She continued punching, tears dripping down as she did. Her punches grew weaker and weaker as Kanako sobbed, and Kyosuke grabbed her punching hand slowly, pulling her into a hug. Kanako let the waterworks flow, as she sobbed onto Kyosuke's shoulder, letting year's worth of frustration flow. Kyosuke shushed her gently, and Kanako cursed inwardly.

_"Damn you, Aniki! You… are the only one that could _ever_ make me like… this…" _Kanako thought, as she wept even more. She felt at home again, as Kyosuke patted her back like he did before when they were kids. Kyosuke shushed Kanako.

"It's okay… it's okay, Kanakana… it's okay…" Kyosuke said gently, using the old nickname he used to call Kanako. She complained fruitlessly.

"I-I only… I only want important people… t-to call me that…!" Kanako said unevenly.

"It's okay… I won't call you that if you don't want to, you know that…" Kyosuke said softly, patting Kanako on the back again. They separated, albeit Kanako reluctantly, and they stared at each other for a second as Kanako sniffled and wiped her tears. Suddenly, Kyosuke felt a strong pain in his stomach.

"Guh-!" he let out, as he laid back on the ground. Kanako drew back her fist and said coolly, "That's for not telling me right away that you remembered. And this-!" she said, lifting her hand again. "Is for not being there for me!" she said, punching him again. She got over him again, sitting on his stomach as she smacked him again and again.

"Are you sorry?" she asked bossily. It seemed she was still the same as before. Kyosuke reached his arm up slowly where she couldn't see and suddenly poked her in the side. Kanako did a little hop, eyes wide as she let out a little 'eek!'

"Hah… still ticklish, eh?" Kyosuke said from the ground, giving Kanako a shit-eating grin. Kanako growled and pouted again, getting ready to slap him, before Kyosuke suddenly jerked his stomach up, making Kanako get a small bit of air. In this time, Kyosuke pushed her lightly, making her fall towards the other side of the small mattress, and Kyosuke got out from under Kanako, before pulling out a pillow from the top bed and putting it on her legs, sitting on it and pinning her down. He then began to move his fingers at her.

"Y-you… pervert…!" she gasped, red-faced. She stared, scared, at Kyosuke's fingers.

"Haha… you never change do you?" Kyosuke asked, grinning wider. Kanako flushed bright red, pouting.

"I don't get it… why didn't I take you down as easily as before? You are bigger, given, but so am I…" Kanako stated, frowning. Kyosuke grinned fiercely.

"Because. Back then I wasn't someone that also knew martial arts, and was incredibly proficient in it. And to add to that, I had the brain capacity of a tapeworm. Oh, and of course, I've gained more muscle than you," Kyosuke said, smiling widely.

"Baka…" Kanako huffed, smacking him in the stomach again. The two stared at each other, realizing how long it had really been.

"How long has it been…" Kanako asked softly, looking down, avoiding Kyosuke's gaze. Kyosuke looked at the side to as he replied.

"A few years. Do you remember it? The last time we talked. That was a fun day, wasn't it…?" Kyosuke said longingly. Kanako shook her head as she smiled sadly.

"You call that a good day? Well, if my memory serves me… it was-"

**Okay then, this chapter has only been slightly edited, mainly the scene in which they interact, and Kanako finds out how Kyosuke remembered her all this time, and just kept it a secret. Move along.**

**MG**


	8. Morning Weirdness

**I don't own my little sister couldn't be this cute.**

The path to forgiveness

_"How long has it been…" Kanako asked softly, looking down, avoiding Kyosuke's gaze. Kyosuke looked at the side to as he replied._

_"A few years. Do you remember it? The last time we talked. That was a fun day, wasn't it…?" Kyosuke said longingly. Kanako shook her head as she smiled sadly._

_"You call that a good day? Well, if my memory serves me… it was-"_

Kyosuke groaned as he awoke from his slumber, feeling a strange weight on top of him, and a near-heavenly smell. His eyes felt blurry, and he was sure they were red as well. He could just barely remember hanging out with his long-not met close friend, and the two had probably fallen asleep around 3 am.

He could just barely feel a small blanket on his legs, covering them. He could also feel someone else's body heat for some reason.

_"W-wait… _body heat_!?" _Kyosuke thought, his eyes shooting wide open. Laying on him, using his chest as a bed, was a clump of red hair. Kyosuke squinted his eyes as his vision became clearer. He saw a pair of legs over his own, the red hair obstructing much of his view. Tiny arms also lay over his own, and he could see the person breathing calmly.

Kyosuke felt a large lump go down his throat as he swallowed, trying to wake up his brain and make it spit out a way out of the dilemma. Had he not matured mentally a bit to younger kids through treatment via little sister, he probably would've freaked out and accidentally thrown the person off, or waken them from their slumber and gotten clobbered. Luckily, Kyosuke wasn't like that anymore. For the most part.

He felt his heart pound as he slowly tried to shift from under the person, not having much success. He just barely managed to get an arm out, and was about to rejoice when the person grumbled a bit and Kyosuke stopped. Was she awake? Then it hit him.

The girl lying over him was _Kanako_! On hindsight, it should've been more obvious; the small figure, the red hair, maybe he really was an idiot. He breathed a sigh of relief before his mind shifted back to that of a trapped animal. His little sister.

If _she _saw this picture… there would be consequences. _Dire _consequences. He'd be lucky to get off with a simple kick to the jewels. Worse-case scenario; death.

He began to panic, his heart beating even faster. He contemplated waking up the girl, but if experiences with his little sister had taught him _anything,_ it was to not bug a girl when they were doing something. Whether it was playing games, reading a book, _sleeping on you_, a person was to never irk them.

So waking her up was out. He had no wish to become a corpse, and again, lessons with Kirino had shown him the ferocity an irritated female could show. Yep, definitely not a choice.

So, another option then. But what? Kyosuke's mind raced as he thought of a way out of the situation. He tried to risk nudging part of his body out again, but as soon as he did, he saw Kanako's arm twitch. Damn.

Kyosuke stopped, and sighed in defeat. It was either get beat up by Kirino or Kanako, it seemed, and as he began to calm down, he realized he actually _liked_ the feeling of Kanako over him. It was nice to have body heat close, yet at the same time, it felt weird, spooning with his little sister's friend/his practical little sister. They had been really close back then, after all.

Kyosuke peeked a bit at Kanako, wishing he could see her face. She probably looked cute when she slept, he knew she did when she was younger, that's for sure. He couldn't do so, however, without lifting his upper body, and thus, waking her up. Too bad, he would've loved to see her.

He heard a slight noise, and his sensitive ears that hadn't heard anything thus far picked up a slight sigh come out of Kanako's mouth as she moistened her mouth, making louder noises. Kyosuke fought the urge to snicker, and bit his lip as he nearly let out a laugh. She was so cute! Just like a little doll! Kyosuke suddenly felt an urge, and decided to go with it against his better judgment.

His arms at this point, were completely free from her pin, and he slowly, very slowly, lifted them and intertwined them over Kanako, effectively hugging her. She felt soft, and he could actually feel her bare stomach as her shirt must've been pushed up.

He held her like this for a few moments, feeling bliss because of it.

Suddenly, Kanako sat up, not saying a word. Kyosuke began to sweat endlessly, feeling nervous at what her reaction would be to his actions. She turned around at him with a cheeky smile, her eyes closed for the most part. There was a slight reddening on her cheeks, although Kyosuke couldn't tell with the amount of malice he felt.

"Good morning~!"she said cheerfully, getting up at a relaxed pace. Kyosuke sweat profusely as he held his breath, waiting for her explosion. Yet there was none.

"Is there any reason… you were sleeping over me?" Kyosuke asked cautiously and slowly. Kanako's eye twitched, and Kyosuke braced for a punch before she gave him a forced smile.

"If you tell anybody about that, I'll **kill you**," Kanako said, growling a bit at the end, scaring Kyosuke. "Otherwise, let's just enjoy our day together in Akiba, okay~?" she asked, smiling again as she went into the bathroom. Kyosuke sighed and let out the breath he had been holding as soon as she was out of sight, and relaxed.

_"Troublesome females…_" he thought, putting his hands behind his head as he lay down on his mattress.

A half-hour later, the two joined the others downstairs, where they were having breakfast. There was a bit of an awkward silence over the table, and even the usually helpful Saori was following the silence, her glasses already on, obscuring her eyes from sight.

Ayase herself had been making breakfast, humming a little tune as she made eggs and toast, the others helping her. She had rested rather nicely, and without dreams. She was ready for her photo shoot, and eager to get going, but suppressed her urge to try and get the others to hurry. It wouldn't do for her 'new' friend to see her annoyed side, would it?

Kirino was nervous as she helped, her hands shaking every so often, only barely hearing her best friend tell her what to do. Unlike the bluenette besides her, she had _not_ had a good rest, far from it. The problem was one of her closest friends had been sleeping in the same room as her older brother the entire night! She bit her lip as she grabbed oil.

While she was sure that her brother wouldn't try anything, she wasn't quite as sure about her close friend. She had seen the look on her face, and her actions. She was _serious_, there was some sort of thing she wanted her older brother for, or something similar. Either way, she _wanted_ him, her older brother! Given, she could've been paranoid, but as the younger sister, it was her duty to make sure her older brother didn't get seduced, right!?

Kuroneko was calmly sitting on the couch, still wearing her pj's. Like her self-proclaimed rival, she hadn't slept very well. She knew very well why she was so out of sync, unlike Kirino, however, in the sense that she realized _exactly_ what emotion she was feeling. Jealousy.

She realized this as soon as she began to toss and turn, as she, being the closest to the wall separating the two rooms, heard the two talking. It had been past midnight, and yet the two were still talking, and while she couldn't tell what they were talking about, she could easily tell that they sounded very… friendly… with each other. She had been fidgeting the entire night, as she heard them talking, before they finally went to bed. Even then, she hadn't slept, instead, thinking what this meant.

The reason she and Kyosuke had broken up, after all, was because he was too close to his little sister. The two could make any excuse for it, and even try to believe it, but she knew this was the reason. Kirino was a brat, simple as that. That was why Kyosuke had felt a responsibility to help his little sister so much, especially because he had more of a cute personality back then, being polite and kind for the most part, always the helpless one. Now however, he was actually _attractive_, both in physical and mental senses. Kuroneko also felt that she was, in reality, then only one that had a legit claim on the teen. Who else was he to date, Ayase? Also, if that red-head had pulled something last night… Kuroneko clenched her hand. She would find out exactly how _powerful_ she could be.

Saori was next to Kuroneko, and turned and looked at her contemplative expression before turning towards the T.V. and sighing. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep either, and although she knew her reasons were _similar_ to those of Kuroneko's, she knew that they were unique from the others.

What did Kyosuke see her as? That had been the main topic causing her grief the entire night, as she heard him get friendly with the red-head. That was another issue, one that had caused her mind grief the entire night. Kanako Kurusu.

Saori hadn't 'lost' a verbal spar in ages, ever since her family had that… _issue_. So imagine her shock when this little _girl_ managed to trick her verbally into paying for their expenses to Akiba! That girl was a little demon, that's for sure.

Not that Saori was worried or anything, of course. She doubted that her sempai would fall for the violent girl, why, it was more likely that he would go for his younger sister or the bluenette than her! All the same though…

Saori pursed her lips as she continued thinking.

Everyone turned their head from their thoughts and actions as Kyosuke and Kanako walked down the stairs, Kanako being a bit _too_ close to Kyosuke.

"Good morning, Onii-san, Kanako~" Ayase called in a sing-along voice from the kitchen. Kyosuke and Kanako both smiled and replied in kind.

"Good morning, everyone, how did you all sleep?" Kyosuke asked, as he and Kanako walked towards the group. Saori and Kuroneko immediately noticed that Kanako was a bit… clingy to Kyosuke, and she had a rather large smile on her face, a less cheeky smile, and more happy smile.

"Fine, for the most part," Kuroneko muttered. Saori thought for a moment, and prepped her mind for 'otaku' mode.

"Oh it was heavenly! I slept very well, and now feel prepared for another day!" she said in a highly exaggerated voice. Kanako and Ayase were caught a bit off guard by this, but nobody else reacted much.

"That's cool! Say, do you know where we're going to go to in Akiba yet? I think we should probably map out where we're going to go sooner rather than later…" Kyosuke replied enthusiastically, catching everyone off-guard except Kanako, which the girls all noticed. There were a few narrowed eyes here and there.

"Ah, I think we should hit the –dere area first-" Saori began, and Kanako tuned out completely. She was about to suggest something to Kyosuke, but noticed him talking enthusiastically with Saori and decided against it. Feeling a bit put out from being shunted aside, Kanako walked over to the kitchen, beginning to help Ayase and Kirino.

"So, did anything happen last night, Kanako?" Ayase asked as she cracked another egg. Kirino turned, a few plates in hand. Kanako, who was helping with the plates, nearly dropped a few.

"N-nothing happened! What did you think would happen, Ayase?" Kanako asked, feigning surprise. Ayase's eye twitched as she turned to her, eyes dark.

"Kanako. Please tell me you weren't lying," Ayase said slowly, lifting her spatula in a threatening grip. Kanako sweat-dropped in fear, and giggled a bit.

"Okay okay, something _did_ happen, but not what you probably think, Ayase. For one, we did nothing perverted. For two, we got along great. Don't worry about anything, 'kay?" Kanako asked, as she placed her plates next to the pans. Ayase frowned.

"Okay, Kanako, if you say so. I guess I'll just interrogate Onii-san later instead," she said, taking off a few eggs and placing it in the plates. The microwave beeped, and Kirino reached up and grabbed it with her bare hands. A sudden shock of heat burned her fingers as she dropped the plate with a yelp.

"W-watch out!" she cried, as the plate nearly hit Ayase. Ayase turned to see the plate just above her, about to hit her, and she closed her eyes, putting her hands up. She slowly opened her eyes as she realized she hadn't been hit.

"You really need to be more careful, Kirino…" Kyosuke scolded his little sister. She flushed, before apologizing quickly to Ayase, who waved it off.

"Wait… why aren't you being burnt by the plate?" Kirino asked, as she peeked at his hand, which was still holding the plate. Kyosuke snorted.

"Unlike _someone_, I seem to have the common sense to grab a rag before grabbing a hot plate," Kyosuke commented, making Kirino flush again.

"Nice catch, Onii-chan," someone said. Kyosuke turned to Ayase.

"Eh… you aren't supposed to call me that…" he muttered, but she shook her head, pointing at Kanako, who grinned.

"Can I call you that then?" she asked with a cheeky grin. Kirino felt a strange heat in her as she retorted, "No, you can't call him th-!"

"Sure, if you want to, Kanaka," Kyosuke responded effortlessly, as he helped Ayase pile the bacon into the individual plates. There was a brief pause as Kirino's eyebrows rose until they were on the verge on disappearing into her hairline, and Kanako grinned victoriously. Saori and Kuroneko watched from the living room.

A sudden '_Boing'_ startled Kirino, Kanako, Saori and Kuroneko as the toast sprang up, signifying it was done. Ayase took them out and applied butter, before putting them on the plates.

"Alright then, take the plates over, please," Ayase instructed, and both Kirino and Kanako took a few, setting the table. Ayase then let Kyosuke take the rest over, before taking out a few cups and pouring orange juice.

"Guys, come and eat!" Kyosuke called to Saori and Kuroneko, who both sprang up and went over to the table. Kyosuke sat down at one of the chairs towards the middle, waiting for everyone else to sit. After some heavy glaring, the girls sat down, Kirino to Kyosuke's right, Kanako to his left, Ayase across from him, and Kuroneko and Saori on either side of her.

After breakfast, Kirino and Ayase left, biding the others good-bye as they headed to their photo-shoot. They said they would be back by noon, and to have fun at Akiba. Now, Saori, Kyosuke and Kanako were getting ready for a day in Akiba, getting back-packs set up, getting water, heavier clothing, and other stuff into their bags in case anything happened. Meanwhile, Kuroneko just watched them awkwardly, wondering what she would do. Kanako saw this and stopped packing momentarily, going to her.

"Hey, gothica girl, wanna come with?" she asked casually, surprising Kuroneko.

"Why are you even going to Akiba in the first place…?" Kuroneko asked, surprising Kanako.

"Whad'ya mean?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"I mean usually, you 'preppy' girls wouldn't bother to go to some place like Akiba, a capital for otaku's like me… so why…?" Kuroneko asked slowly. Kanako shrugged.

"I can understand why you might think that, I'm sure Kirino tried to hide her otaku-love for a long time, but don't worry, not _all_ 'preppy' girls don't like anime, 'ya know. Do you want to know something?" Kanako asked, her voice hushed. Kuroneko tilted her head, before nodding.

"I have actually sang for you Otaku's before. I was Mermu a few times at concerts, and despite the fact that everyone was going a bit crazier than normal concerts, it was very nice."

"Okay then, I guess you're fine…" Kuroneko said after a while, though she was still a bit distrustful of her.

"Thanks! So do you want to come or not?" Kanako asked. Kuroneko thought for a moment, but smiled right after.

"I would love to, I'll get my things packed," she said, going up to the room her stuff was in. Kanako sighed, at last, the girl trusted her. She was an ex of Kyosuke's after all, she needed to be friends with her, to ask her for tips.

"Almost ready?" Kyosuke asked her suddenly. Kanako nodded, and pointed upstairs. Kyosuke got the message, and went outside.

"I'm going to practice a bit first, get me when you guys are done," he called to her. She nodded, and picked up her pack.

"How can he practice right after eating breakfast and right before going to Akiba…?" Saori muttered to herself, not expecting a reply.

"Ah, he told me about that last night. Apparently, he's got quite a bit of stamina, and needs to get rid of all that loose energy sometimes," Kanako explained to her, making her jump for a moment.

Saori nodded, as Kuroneko ran down the stairs, already in her cosplay outfit, a purse at her side matching her gothica loli look. Kanako's eye twitched.

"How did you manage to get dressed so quickly…?" she asked slowly. Kuroneko grinned at her.

"You'll never know! Ufufufu, mortals can never comprehend my magical powers…" Kuroneko told her slowly. Kanako simply shook her head and laughed, and the three opened the door and locked it, going outside just in time to see Kyosuke lose control of a move.

"W-woah!" Kyosuke cried, as tumbled hard into the ground on his shoulder, nearly breaking it in the process.

"Kyosuke!" the three girls cried out, as they dropped their bags and ran to his side. He lay dazed on the ground, a blush creeping up his neck.

"A-are you okay?" Kanako asked after a few moments of silence. Kyosuke gave her a weak grin.

"Perfectly…" he said, trying to sit up, only to fall back in pain, "fine. I think something happened with my shoulder, can one of you check it, please?" Kyosuke begged, and the girls slowly lifted his sleeve up to see his shoulder popped back the _wrong_ way.

"Oh boy…" Saori said, nearly losing control of her lunch. Kanako and Kuroneko were no better, holding their mouths as well.

"Is it bad?" Kyosuke asked, seeing their expressions. They all nodded solemnly, and he sighed.

"Sorry guys, I think I still need a bit of practice with that. Is it-" Kyosuke faltered, sweat beginning to bead down his face as the pain finally reached him.

"A-a-ah… okay that _really_… hurts…" Kyosuke said slowly, clenching his jaw in pain.

"It's dislocated, I think," Kanako muttered slowly.

"Gee… ya' think?" Kyosuke retorted, gripping his other hand.

"You need to set it," Kuroneko added, and Kyosuke gasped as another dose of pain reached him.

"Okay, yeah… _definitely _need to se-se-set! It," Kyosuke gasped as he felt more pain. He blushed for a second.

"C-could one of you please…" he asked slowly, and the three girls sighed, knowing they had to help him.

"Okay, just breathe deeply, try to relax," Kanako began, as she fitted his larger hand in her smaller ones. Kuroneko grabbed him at the wrists, and Saori held him down.

"R-relax!? How can I friggin' relax when my arm's popped out of the joint!?" Kyosuke retorted as he felt pain again, seeing dots at the sides of his vision.

"Okay, we pull on ten, ready Kyosuke?" Kanako asked, the other girls getting ready.

"No!" Kyosuke shouted.

"One, two, three, four, five, ten!" Kanako shouted, and together, the two smaller girls pulled, making a vicious snapping sound as Kyosuke's shoulder was realigned, making him flinch in pain.

"W-what happened to s-six through nine?" Kyosuke asked weakly. The other girls panted as well, not expecting so much force needed to simply realign his shoulder.

"You would've started tensing otherwise. Should we still go?" Kanako asked, as she helped him up with his other hand.

"O-of course!" he replied, wincing in pain. He saw red for a few moments, before his vision returned to the norm.

"Okay no break-dancing for you for a while, mister," Saori joked, as the three began to walk to the station. Kyosuke groaned.

"I'm fine! Seriously! Besides, aren't we going to Akiba so I can meet these break-dancers!? I have to dance while I'm there!"

"Learning something new is great. Breaking a bone at the same time is not," Kuroneko pointed out, and Kyosuke sighed.

"I'm fine, let's just go have a great time, alright?" he asked, and the three walked the rest of the way to the station.

**Ahem, very few things have been edited, nothing storyline essential to know. Carry on. This is the old A.N:**

**So… sorry, but I decided that for the whole, trip-to-Akiba part, I should try and split it up. The next chapter **_**should**_** be the last for the mini-arc, but yeah. So, how am I doing? I decided to add that last part in mainly so I could add a little something to make Kyosuke have his faults, and not be a mary sue (the male version, thank you very much) Also, I added some friendship progress between the girl members of the group, hope that was good. I've always wondered how Kanako and Kuroneko would get along…**

**Anyways, some questions that could be answered in reviews:**

**Is my Kyosuke getting too invincible?  
Pretty self-explanatory question, and the reason I actually added that last part.**

**Is once a month good enough?  
I mean for my updates. I don't want to be the author that updates once a year or something, or the one that updates once a week. If you read my old smut stories, (which were crappy as hell) those were written in about ten minutes, tops. I prefer taking a month to write a chapter rather than a week, as it gives me a better, longer chapter. (this one without the A.N. is about 3.5K)**

**Are any of my characters getting too OOC?  
Please note the fact that first of all, they are younger now then in canon, and that Kyosuke has had a strange few months.**

**Again, pairings.  
Choices are Kuroneko (Ruri), Kirino, Ayase, Kanako, and Saori. I guess his best friends little sister is a choice as well, as is Manami, but his friends little sister is a bit distant, and personally, I think Manami would just be friend-zoned. They are choices, however, as are all of the other girls.**

**Kanako arc  
I suppose this whole Kyosuke and Kanako sort of chapter, as well as last chapter really focused on the two. Is their past believable, and do you like it? There will probably be an arc for each of the five main girls eventually, and it'll be a sort of sub-arc compared to the main one at hand, like right now, the Kanako arc is a sub-arc to the Akiba-arc.**

**Arc sequencing  
In relation to #5, what should be the order of the sub-arc's? Kanako is first, obviously.**

**Spelling/grammar errors.  
Self-explanatory.**

**Sorry for not updating for a while, high school is rather stressful. Besides that, the whole idea of Kyosuke getting his shoulder dislocated was actually from a real-life situation, both from a sempai of mine severely bruising his whole shoulder from an out of control 1990, to me nearly breaking my shoulder, and getting large bruises on my shoulder and elbow from attempting coin drop a few dozen times. It hurts, and if you want to know what they look like, search 'em on youtube.**

**MG**


	9. dere-dere' experience

**I don't own My little Sister can't be this cute. Editing in this chapter.**

**Warning: There is cussing in this chapter, at a high school level. Small children, please be advised.**

An Earlier Start

"_I'm fine! Seriously! Besides, aren't we going to Akiba so I can meet these break-dancers!? I have to dance while I'm there!"_

_ "Learning something new is great. Breaking a bone at the same time is not," Kuroneko pointed out, and Kyosuke sighed. _

_ "I'm fine, let's just go have a great time, alright?" he asked, and the three walked the rest of the way to the station._

Kyosuke awkwardly sat, feeling stares of jealousy being directed at him. As the party of four had gotten onto the train to Akiba, the three girls had gotten into a bit of an argument of how the four would sit.

Kanako, being strong-willed as she was, had demanded to have the seat next to Kyosuke as soon as she realized each seat could handle two, maximum three, people. She reasoned that since she was smaller, she should sit next to Kyosuke. She had also reasoned that since Kuroneko and Kyosuke were ex's, it would be awkward for the two to sit in such close proximity.

Saori had immediately gotten irritated, nearly losing her composure completely as she argued with Kanako, trying to reason that she was paying for the entire trip, and that, since Kanako had spent an entire night with him already, there was no reason for her to burden him anymore. She also tried to taunt Kanako, saying how she was acting like a lover, rather than a guide and friend of Kyosuke's sister.

Kuroneko had actually dropped out of the argument soon after it had started, feeling that she shouldn't try to argue with one of her only friends, as well as the girl that had been so friendly to her despite her hobbies. So she simply sat the argument out, and sat across from the seat Kyosuke wanted to take.

So after quite a bit of arguing, as well as some possible fighting, Kanako let Saori sit down, as well as Kyosuke.

Only to jump into Kyosuke's lap.

Kyosuke had been startled but not really surprised, given how the two were as kids. Even then, he hadn't expected their friendship to recommence so quickly, but wasn't questioning it. Saori, who was sitting to his left, had to endure constant taunts from Kanako, as the four went on their way. Which led to the current moment.

"Yo, Kyosuke! What brings you here?" Kyosuke heard, and he gently nudged Kanako's head to look at the person addressing him so familiarly. Before him stood a person around his own height, with dark brown hair. Next to the brunette stood a shorter girl, around Kirino's height.

"Kouhei. Sena. Not much, how are you guys? Haven't seen you in ages…" Kyosuke responded, greeting his best friend and her sister.

"Hey Kuroneko, Saori" Sena waved, and Kuroneko returned with a curt nod and Saori smiled. Then, Sena's attention pulled to the red-head sitting on Kyosuke. "Aren't you-?"

"Kanako Kurusu. What's up, Sena Akagi," Kanako said with an air of cockiness. Kyosuke warned her with a small poke to the ribs, causing her to flinch a bit, holding back a yelp.

"I haven't seen you for a while either, Kyosuke. What've you been up to, anyways? Neither Manami nor I have heard from you since summer break started. It's like you've been a ghost," Kouhei said, blind to the younger girls' interactions.

"Well… I may have started learning break dancing, working out, learning martial arts, and learning some basketball…" Kyosuke said slowly.

"Tch… damn, that explains why you've lost some flab, from the looks of it. Damnit, you're an ass, you know that? Manami has gone loopy from not talking to you for so long…" Kouhei said, groaning. He face palmed before looking at Kuroneko.

"Eh… hey, Ruri-san. Do you mind if Sena and I-?"

"Go on ahead. I will not be moving a bit, or be squashed against to window, however," Kuroneko said, unconcerned. Sena and Kouhei exchanged a glance, before Kouhei sat down first, Sena sitting in his lap. Kyosuke raised an eyebrow.

"Seems I've missed quite a bit. When did you two…?" Kyosuke asked, pointing a finger.

"I could ask you the same question," Kouhei countered, and Kyosuke grinned, averting his eyes a bit.

"Well…"

Meanwhile, the middle school girls were having their own conversation, despite sitting in such close proximity.

"So Kuroneko, have you checked out the new RPG game?" Sena asked.

"What was the name? Something to do with swords? **(A.N. Sorry… I watched the entire thing recently, couldn't resist. I don't own it.)**" Saori asked, putting a finger to her lips.

"Sword Art Online. Huge MMORG. The sheer number of players on it so far is… insane," Kuroneko clarified. Saori nodded.

"However large it is, I haven't started playing it yet, unfortunately. What about you two?" Sena asked.

"Level 62. I'm on the 67th dungeon already," Kuroneko bragged, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Apologies, Kuroneko. I am level 79, 75th floor," Saori replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Kuroneko pouted, turning to Sena.

"I doubt it'll be quite as good as Alfheim, unfortunately…"

"Oy! Don't cut me out of the conversation! I play it also!" Kanako retorted, startling the six.

"Oh really? What level are you then?" Sena asked.

"Level 80, 75th floor also. I have other talents than singing, dancing, acting…" Kanako trailed on.

"L-level 80!? Surely you could help me against the boss then, right?" Saori asked quickly, surprised.

"Weeeelllllll… I _could_ help you…" Kanako said slowly, drawing out her words with a smile.

"Ugh, so that's how it went, Kouhei. You have no idea just how troublesome my sister and her friends can be," Kyosuke groaned, finishing his story. An elbow to the ribs made him let out a gasp as he glared at Kanako.

"What was that for!?"

"Don't act like we aren't right here!" Kanako growled, and all four girls gave him a glare. Kouhei and Kyosuke both sighed simultaneously.

"Troublesome…"

"Anyways, we must almost be there, right? I don't remember exactly how long it takes to get there…" Kyosuke said, directing his statement to Kouhei, who quickly checked his watch.

"Well Sena made us leave early because there's a Yaoi mini-convention today… and it starts in thirty minutes, meaning we still have twenty before we get there. Meh, could be worse," Kouhei confirmed.

"Twenty minutes…" Kyosuke said slowly, looking down at the four girls talking. A slight buzz from his pocket surprised him, and he opened it to see a picture message sent from Kirino.

She was already dressed in a pale-white blouse, as was Ayase, both of them wearing short-shorts to go with them. She was smiling at the camera, as was Ayase, as they both made a peace sign with their fingers. Below the picture said, "Hey Baka-Onii! Me and Ayase are here at the photo shoot! Have fun in Akiba, if you do anything perverted I'll kill you!"

Kyosuke sighed, smiling a bit. She really never changed. He texted back quickly, before putting his phone into his pocket. He was about to speak when a random object flew by and conked him hard on the head, before bouncing off and continuing.

"Ow… what the hell was that?" Kyosuke asked, as all six of them stopped and looked around, Kyosuke clutching his head.

"Damnit! Where'd that little thing go? I _told _you to be careful with it, Anne!" a masculine voice growled, as loud footsteps echoed as someone began to walk towards the six.

"Sorry Samuel! You know how I am with stuff! Besides, it couldn't have gotten far!" a feminine voice replied, lighter footsteps now following the first.

A man suddenly walked up to where the six were sitting, turning his head this way and that to try and find the object.

"Oy, you runts! You see anything metal and shiny go past?" he asked violently. He sported dark black hair that nearly covered his eyes, and he wore a large leather jacket, dark glasses adorning his face. His accent sounded American, and his jeans trailed to combat boots.

"… we didn't see any flying object, as it was moving at too fast of a pace for our eyes to notice, especially since it caught us by surprise and hit our friend here," Kuroneko said after a while of silence, gesturing to Kyosuke.

"What was that? I didn't understand you!" Samuel growled, turning to Kuroneko, who flinched at his gaze. "Say, now that I look at this, who here is available? My girlfriend is starting to piss me off," he added, looking lecherously at the two girls not sitting on a guys lap.

"I'm sorry, but I don't _do_ jerks," Saori responded after a moment of silence, her voice normal, not highly formal or highly otaku. She stared at him without a smile for a while, her swirly glasses startling Samuel, who grunted.

"Frickin' dumbass…" Samuel cursed, continuing to curse until Kyosuke couldn't take it.

"Saori, please step out of the seat," he said slowly, as he clenched his fists.

"Hm?" Saori asked, turning back. She saw the look in his eyes and, startled, quickly got out of the seat, startling Samuel now with her height.

Kyosuke slid out of the chair, leaving Kanako sitting on it as he got up, facing Samuel face-to-face, also surprising him with his own height.

"Watch it," Kyosuke said slowly, in a low voice. A few light steps were heard, before they stopped. Samuel's stinky breath nearly made Kyosuke gag, but he stayed standing, facing the older man down.

"Or what?" Samuel asked, also eagerly waiting for a fight. The two glared into each other's eyes, both scowling, trying to intimidate the other. Samuel sneered, scoffing momentarily afterwards. Who did this little teenager think he was?

"Oh, I don't know… whether or not one of us would lose an arm, I'm not sure," Kyosuke said casually, startling Kouhei, who could hear the two easily. He quickly got up, leaving Sena sitting, and stood next to Kyosuke, turning his head and speaking so Samuel couldn't easily hear.

"Calm down, Kyosuke. You're scaring the rest of us. Let it drop, okay?" he said quickly, and Kyosuke tensed.

Kyosuke stopped tensing after a while, and got ready to sit down, the two girls getting up for him, remaining quiet, surprisingly. Samuel scoffed loudly again, before muttering just loud enough for the group to hear.

"Pussy," he said, before walking off. Behind him, a girl with light blonde hair walked with him, wearing a casual shirt with a star on it, and a small blue jacket over it. She was wearing more regular looking boots, and spared a quick glance at Kyosuke for some random reason. As she walked past, light hit her hand, and something she was holding reflected the light off, surprising Kyosuke.

"Oy Samuel!" Kyosuke shouted, and Samuel stopped. "That's your name, right? Here, you should probably take this," he said, tossing a small card at him. Samuel turned at caught it, looking at it slowly.

"What is… this?" he asked.

"If you ever want to try to finish what almost started, contact that guy," he said. Samuel looked over the card.

"This is the card for a sheriff. How would I find you through him?"

"My name Is Kyosuke Kosaka. That's my father's card," Kyosuke said, feeling a twinge of satisfaction when Samuel paled like a ghost, walking quickly. Kyosuke then sat down comfortably, Kanako still on his lap.

"What?" he asked, when he realized everyone was staring at him in silence.

"… dark aura…" surprisingly, Kuroneko was the first to break the silence.

"…" Sena nodded with her, and Kanako gave him a stranger look.

"You looked ready to hit that guy…" she said slowly, uneasily.

"I was. He did offend you all, after all," Kyosuke said, and Saori simply stared, not saying a thing.

"Are you… are you okay, Kyosuke?"Kouhei asked uneasily.

"Yeah, why?" Kyosuke asked.

"When… when I tried to talk to you, I saw this weird look in your eyes… you know what, never mind. Anyways… we're almost there, aren't we?" Kouhei said, quickly changing the subject.

"Attention boarders. We are now in Akiba, please exit the vehicle carefully, and avoid any pushing or shoving. Thank you, have a nice day," the intercom said, and all six teenagers got up, grabbing their bags from where they had been, on the ground.

"Hey, if you don't mind, Sena and I are going alone, okay? I think we have different things to do than you, after all," Kouhei said suddenly, as the group got out of the train.

"Ah, okay, if you want to, have a good day!" Kyosuke said, smiling and a bit over-friendly.

"Thanks! Also, call Manami later! No doubt she's still a bit… loopy," Kouhei finalized, as he and Sena walked away from the other four, going towards the yaoi event. Kyosuke cleared his throat as the four entered the Otaku areas.

"So, where shall we go first?" Kyosuke asked.

"I think we should perhaps go to the cosplay shops first?" Saori suggested, and nobody went against the idea, so they started heading towards the area.

The four arrived in front of a large store that Kuroneko and Saori often went to, going inside. About an hour later, an exhausted Kyosuke came out of the store, closely followed by the others, who all looked happy.

"-and the Hinata costume was _so_ cute! My own Meruru costume was only a bit better than that one!" Kanako said cheerfully, Kuroneko and Saori both nodding, smiling as well.

"Ugh…" Kyosuke said, nearly sprawling out on the ground.

"How is it possible…" he said slowly, and the three girls stopped chatting.

"What, Kyosuke-shi?" Saori asked.

"How is it possible that you girls…" Kyosuke repeated.

"Hm?" Kanako hummed.

"How is it possible that you girls can shop for an entire_ hour_ at just _one_ store and not buy _one_ thing!?" Kyosuke growled, clutching his hands to his face. The three girls giggled, even Kuroneko, as they began to head off to the next shop.

"Boys will be boys…" Kuroneko sighed, as the group went into yet another shop.

They had gone through a half dozen shops before the small group finally reached the –dere area, which Saori had recommended before.

"So they still have them…" Saori muttered slowly as the four looked down the row of –dere's. There was Tsundere, Yandere, Kuudere, and lastly, Dandere. The shops were apparently so a person could buy animes and figurines of the –dere type while a person that was working there would give you the –dere experience. Naturally, the four shops were racking up a lot of business, especially the first two, more popular ones.

"So which one should we go into first?" Kanako asked, as the group neared the first.

"I suppose we could just go in line," Kyosuke told her, and she nodded, taking his arm. Saori noticed this and took his other arm, while Kuroneko just stood awkwardly.

"Eh…" Kyosuke said slowly, looking at the two.

"We're going into a –dere shop, Kyosuke-shi. I would rather you not be nearly stabbed by a Yandere or kicked by a Tsundere," Saori said, and Kanako nodded, "What she said!"

"O… okay, if you guys say so…" Kyosuke said slowly, as the four walked into the first shop, purposely not looking at the sign.

Instantly, a girl with pink, _pink hair_ for heaven's sake dove at a surprised Kyosuke, stopping to talk.

"Hello~ My name is Rena, I'm here to give you the –dere experience for our shop!" she said cheerfully, surprising the four again at how in character she was. Oh wait.

"Ahem, ah, Rena-san…" Kyosuke said uneasily, as she was getting a bit too close to him.

"Yes customer-san~?" she asked, her eyes still closed in a smile.

"My friends and I actually didn't look before coming in, so we could have the… full… experience," Kyosuke said uneasily, and the three girls nodded with him, Kuroneko looking a little bored.

"Ah… so you don't know how I am supposed to be acting, is that it?" Rena asked, still smiling.

"…no," Kanako voiced her opinion bluntly.

"Well I guess I'll just have to help you through the stuff, and then you can decide! Now come on!" she said, grabbing Kyosuke's shirt and pulling him along, thus dragging the two girls along also. Kuroneko sighed.

"Maybe I'm just too much of a side character now? I can't wait until it's my arc…"

All around the store, girls were helping guests with things, all of them cheerfully smiling, some even blushing or flirting a little _too_ in character.

"As you can see here, this is our line of anime dolls! Great as gifts! I unfortunately cannot tell you what –dere character these are about, as you are here to get the experience. Please, buy some!"

"Hmm…" Kyosuke hummed, looking at the entire selection. After making his mind up, he grabbed a random one, and the salesgirl took it from him, smiling widely as she did. She didn't really have as good of a reaction with the other girls, but still took them, going with them and acting as the cashier for them.

"So… have you guessed it yet, Kyosuke-shi?" Saori asked, having found out the shop.

"You've figured it out?"

"Yes, yes I have. It was quite easy considering there are only four possible…" Saori sweat-dropped.

"I found out as well. Apparently, the pervert still needs to master some basic vocabulary…" Kuroneko sighed dramatically, irritating Kyosuke.

"Come on, just tell me!" he protested, but the two girls shook their heads.

"Don't worry, I can't really fathom much of this either…" Kanako shook her head, as Kyosuke took out his wallet.

"O-oy Kyosuke-kun! I already 'convinced' Saori to pay, remember?" Kanako protested, ignoring a protesting Saori.

"Come on, I'm the only guy in the group. I'm supposed to pay," he said, opening his wallet. To Kanako's surprise, there was a fair amount of money there.

"How do you…?" she asked, gesturing.

"Oh, I get a pretty nice allowance from my father, and also, a lot of the time I go to those competitive martial arts events, where you win money for defeating someone. That and I might have helped around the school a lot last year…" Kyosuke said the last part quietly, so Kanako didn't pick it up.

"But still-" Kanako said, but she was cut off.

"So you still haven't figured it out?" the cashier asked, as she gave Kyosuke his change.

"Not yet, no. It's actually getting quite frustrating…" he said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Ah, would you like me to help, Kyosuke-kun?" she asked, still in character.

"Sure, just a tiny hint, please," he said eagerly. He was a bit surprised at how she called him, but figured it was just a part of the act.

"Okay~… lean closer and close your eyes now, Kyosuke-kun~" he did, and he heard Kanako protest a little before suddenly feeling something soft of his cheek. Something _very_ soft. His eyes shot open to see the cashier girl kissing him on the cheek, her eyes closed.

"E-E-E-EH!?" Kyosuke shouted, quickly moving away.

"What's the matter, honey, don't you love me?" Rena said, slowly prowling over to where he stood, shocked.

"Rena-san?" Kyosuke asked, backing up. He looked to the three girls he was with, and how they didn't seem keen to help. Kanako was about to retort something, but Saori and Kuroneko held her back, whispering something in her ears.

"Come on, honey, you love me right? Or do you like one of them? Maybe that's it? You don't love me anymore… I should kill those that made you not love me," Rena muttered loudly, letting Kyosuke hear her.

"E-e-e-eh!? P-please, drop the act, Rena-san, I'm getting a little freaked out now!" Kyosuke said, still backing up. All around them, people had started watching, amused. Suddenly, Rena stopped, her facial expressions returning to normal.

"I apologize deeply, Customer-san. I was merely turning up the level a bit, as you weren't realizing who I was acting like," Rena said, smiling as she bowed. Kyosuke sighed.

"It's alright. I freaked out a bit much…" he muttered, and he turned to his friends to see them shaking with laughter.

"Oh my god, your expression was hilarious!" Kanako laughed, pointing.

"You complete imbecile!" Kuroneko added, laughing as well. Saori simply couldn't form any words because of her laughter, electing to make funny faces at him instead. Kyosuke flushed red.

"C-come on guys, let's go to the next one. H-here, Rena-san, that deserved a tip," Kyosuke said, trying to hide his face as he gave her a bill. She smiled, tucking it into a rather… strange place as Kyosuke simply stared.

"Oh what? I can fit quite a bit of stuff in here!" Rena protested, making Kyosuke chuckle a bit.

"Nothing. I have to admit, you're a good actress. You really had me going, especially with the kiss on the cheek."

"Oh that wasn't _all_ an act…" Rena said mischievously.

"Eh?"

"Let's just say that in my work here… occasionally we get to do something and have people think we're just in character…" Rena muttered, and Kyosuke's eyebrows near disappeared into his hairline.

"Come on you three, next place. Thanks, Rena-san! I'd like to see you do that again, although hopefully not to me," Kyosuke said, as the four began to leave the store.

"Wait!" Rena stopped him as he was about to leave. She quickly pulled out a piece of paper with a few digits on it and put it in Kyosuke's open hand. She then closed Kyosuke's hand, before winking at him.

"Call me," she said, before getting ready to greet another customer. Kyosuke opened his hand and read a few digits, before raising an eyebrow and putting it in his pocket. It must've been so he could see her acting again.

The four finally got out of the shop, and they looked at the sign, which showed what –dere it was.

"Yandere…?" Kyosuke said slowly realizing.

"Yep! She was really friendly with us at first, but then grew jealous of us three before trying to stop you from leaving! She did great!" Saori said enthusiastically. Kuroneko nodded, smiling. All four of them placed their figurines in their backpacks, Saori having a purse instead.

"So that's what a Yandere is…"Kanako said as if she was in a daze. Both Kuroneko and Saori face-vaulted at her blindness, but the small group carried on, going into the next shop.

As they went in, they passed the doors to see not too many customers in the shop, meaning either the whole –dere rush was ending, or it was a less popular store. In any case, a girl with dark black hair stood by the door, a sucker in her mouth as she watched the small group come in. Another girl came to greet the group, but she stopped her, saying that she would take it.

"Hello, customer's," the girl said disdainfully, not really paying much attention to the group. Kyosuke and Kanako exchanged a look, the character already obvious to Kuroneko and Saori.

"Uh… hello…" Kanako said, feeling a bit confused, although after the Yandere performance, it was expected.

"…" the girl simply stood there, actually taking out a little book and reading some of it, not really paying attention to the group. Kyosuke's eye twitched, but he ignored his irritation, instead turning to the two anime experts in the group, who were smiling.

"Sorry, Kyosuke-shi. No outside help," Saori said.

"Sempai. It should be rather obvious, especially since Kanako here is partly like this character, along with another one that your sister shares," Kuroneko chastised. Kyosuke scratched his head.

"Eh? Kanako and Kirino both have a –dere side to them? I never knew!" he exclaimed, causing Kuroneko and Saori both to sweat-drop at his ignorance.

"I don't have a –dere side…" Kanako said slowly, trying to think.

"Come on, customers. Is there anything you'd like to buy or what…?" the girl asked, not angry, but at the same time, not very respectfully.

"Urgh," Kyosuke groaned, "alright, my group and I want to purchase a few anime figures from each store… if you could please just direct us towards them…"

The girl looked up from her book, a bored look in her eyes, and she pointed a finger towards the back wall of the store, which was covered with figurines. At this point, the only customers in the entire store were the small group, so all of the possible actresses were simply watching the four, making them slightly uncomfortable, especially since they all sported the same, bored look. A few scoffed when Kyosuke looked at them, as if he was beneath their notice.

"Eh… Saori, Kuroneko… they _are_ supposed to be like this, right?" Kyosuke asked, his eyes darting back and forth as they walked to the back.

"Yeah, don't worry, Kyosuke-shi. It's all just a part of the act," Saori convinced him. The girl from the beginning walked behind the group, pushing Kyosuke a bit when he wouldn't move.

"Come on, choose something. I haven't all day," she said, making Kyosuke's eyebrow twitch again.

"You are really good at this, is this your actual personality?" Saori asked her, seemingly impressed. The girl simply smiled and nodded.

"Urk… so I guess I'll have…" Kyosuke began, looking at the wall of figurines, as the girls chose what they wanted. The entire store was eerily silent. The salesgirl shoved him again, much to his ire.

"This one," she said, picking up a random figurine and taking the ones the girls wanted. She then lazily walked to the counter before ringing up the order.

"So… I guess I haven't figured it out yet. Could I have a… hint? Preferably not as scary as the one from next door?" Kyosuke asked slowly, swiftly saying the last part. Kanako and the girls stood on either side of him, waiting. The girl smirked.

"Alright. My name is Sakura Kyoshi, I am the captain of the school's volleyball team, many call me amazing, some call me godly, but I am just simply Sakura. Boys are beneath my notice," she added, yet Kyosuke still couldn't understand as he took out a bill.

"Well… the only thing I really remember is that –dere is something similar to… affection… so why…? Unless one of them means 'no affection', of course…" Kyosuke mused, as did Kanako.

"Wow, I wonder what I saw in you," Kuroneko taunted, making Kyosuke face-vault.

"Hm… I suppose it was to be expected. Especially considering that he doesn't remember the four –dere's…" Saori said regretfully.

"Hn. I suppose I do have to show the second part, don't I?" the girl said aloud. She then faced the three girls. "May I?"

"Sure, if you find it necessary," Saori said.

"…If you must," Kuroneko added.

"Wait, what?" Kanako asked, bewildered.

"Boy. Lean closer," Sakura commanded, and Kyosuke felt a sudden sense of déjà vu from before.

"Um, I'm okay…!" he protested. He looked to the three girls but got no help, and faced back to Sakura to feel a sharp pain across the face. She slapped him.

"Ow!" Kyosuke hissed, reeling from the blow. Before he could do anything, Sakura grabbed him by the scruff and lifted him back towards her. Suddenly, she kissed him on the cheek not too unlike the girl from the Yandere shop.

"There feel better, crybaby?" she asked disdainfully.

"Wow, you are good," Saori complimented. The girl scoffed.

"I would think so. I am simply acting how I normally do, after all."

"What the hell was that for…?" Kyosuke asked, gingerly feeling his red face. The girl sighed.

"I suppose someone not understanding of anime wouldn't have gotten that. I'm supposed to be a Kuudere, someone that seems popular or distant, and only really opens up to someone they like. Not a very popular genre, unfortunately…" she shook her head.

"A-ah… that makes sense now…" Kyosuke nodded.

"Of course you would understand you masochist," Kuroneko scorned. Kyosuke sweat-dropped, but otherwise ignored her.

"Wait… how am I…?" Kanako asked, confused.

"You are really popular. That's the only part of it, besides the fact that you act like a brat," Saori explained, smirking.

"Eh, I am, aren't I? I don't really care if people call me a brat, by the way," Kanako replied.

"Anyways, how did I do…?" Sakura asked, as the small group put their figurines in their bags.

"Pretty good, I think. It helps when you know what type of character you are playing as…" Kyosuke said.

"Very nicely," Saori complimented. Sakura blushed a bit from the praise.

"Ah, thanks. Please have a nice day," she said, doing a little bow as they walked out the door.

"Oh, right. Here's a tip," Kyosuke said, handing her a bill. She smiled, and thanked him as they left the store.

"Ugh, my cheek still stings…" Kyosuke complained. The girls giggled, sending a few strange looks their way.

"I wonder why that store isn't as popular as the Yandere one?" Kanako asked, curious. Saori grimaced a bit.

"Unfortunately, many people simply aren't attracted to such a female. And one of the other –dere types is even less popular. You simply can't change the public opinion that easily," Saori mused, and Kuroneko nodded.

"Given, some Kuudere girls act like Ice Queen's though, with a frozen heart, so many males don't find it all that attractive for a female to constantly turn them down."

"That doesn't really explain the other one though, doesn't it…?" Saori said to her, looking down. Kuroneko nodded.

"What other one?" Kanako asked.

"You guys will see it soon, don't worry. Let's go to the next one now," Saori said, and the small group walked up to the next shop, which was, once again, nearly deserted. The one next to it actually was rather full, so the group couldn't wait for the last one.

"Alright then, I wonder what'll happen when we go into this shop," Kyosuke said to himself as they walked in.

"Maybe you'll get kicked in the nuts this time," Kanako giggled.

"Not funny…"

As the group walked in, they noticed an eerie silence, even more than the last store. When they went in, they didn't see anyone waiting for them, not a single soul in sight.

"Eh, maybe they're on lunch break?" Kyosuke asked, as they looked around awkwardly.

"Ah, this is _that_ one!" Saori realized, placing her fist in her hand.

"Hm?" Kanako asked, looking at her.

"You've already figured it out…?" Kuroneko asked, curious.

"How've you figured it out? There's no one here," Kyosuke asked.

"No, there are people here, they are just being… quiet…" Saori corrected. As if on cue, a shy voice startled them.

"Hello, how are you?" the nearly inaudible voice said. Kyosuke and Kanako turned their head in multiple directions, but didn't see anybody.

"…Behind you," the voice said. The two turned to see a shy looking girl standing near the door, in a little alcove of the store. She wore a long, dark green sweater and had short, whitish hair that barely went past her eyes. She was wearing short-shorts, and was holding her hands up to her face, and her sleeves on her sweater were way too long.

"H-hello there, my friends and I are here to buy some figurines…" Kyosuke said, unsure. The girl nodded and led them towards the side of the store, where a small amount of figurines were on display.

"There really aren't that many are there…" Kanako whispered quietly. The girl still heard though.

"Dandere's aren't as popular as the others," the girl muttered, yet the group heard her.

"Aw, she gave it away," Saori pouted.

"He wouldn't have figured it out anyways," Kuroneko whispered to her, and the two laughed a bit, drawing an irritated look from Kyosuke.

"Um, if I may ask, shopkeeper-san," Kyosuke began. The girl looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you the only one?" he asked.

"I'm not."

"Then…" Kyosuke said, bewildered.

"The others are in the back, reading," she replied. Kyosuke nodded, that made sense.

"I guess we'll take these, then," Kyosuke said, picking a few as the girls did as well. The girl nodded, and rang up the total. Kyosuke was about to ask her to give a hint, but realized she had already given what she was supposed to be away, and so the four left uneventfully.

"Agh, that was kinda' boring," Kyosuke said, as soon as the four were out of the shop. Kuroneko shrugged.

"Well you cannot expect each and every single shop to be extremely violent or surprising. Nor can you expect each to live up to your expectations," Kuroneko reasoned.

"Oh yeah, what are Dandere's, anyways? The –dere is there, so…" Kanako asked, biting her lip. She was even less knowledgeable in anime then Kyosuke was.

"Dandere's are quiet, anti-social people; at least, they are in anime. They are supposed to be really open and show affection when they find the 'right person'," Saori explained.

"They sound a bit depressing…" Kanako said, not understanding how somebody could be so quiet. Kuroneko shrugged.

"To each their own, I suppose. I believe I already know what the last is," she said, pointing to the last shop, which was bustling with customers, even more than the first.

"Ah, as do I. I believe Kyosuke has already forgotten, though," Saori said with a sly smile. Kyosuke blushed. He had forgotten.

"In any case, let's go in. Males first," Kanako said, a bit wary of the store. Kyosuke raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it the other way around?" he asked. Kanako shoved him.

"Just go in already!"

Kyosuke was immediately greeted as he went in, although not the way he expected.

"Tch. A customer. Oi, you going to stand there all day and stare or are you going to actually come in!?" a girl shouted at him. She had long, straight black hair that was put up in an elaborate hairstyle, the rest simply trailing down her back in a ponytail sort of hairdo.

All around the store, people were going around, being harassed by the salesgirls. Some of the girls were simply verbally berating the customers, while others were actually being violent. Many sported an angry look, and in the corner, a man was actually kneeling on the ground, clutching his lower areas.

"Eh…" Kyosuke stopped, looking at the scene, "What the…"

"It's any M's dream, Kyosuke-shi. Are you happy? I heard Kirin-san say something about you being one…" Saori asked, much to the ire of Kyosuke.

"Are you kidding me!? I'm not a Masochist!" he retorted, much to the amusement of the three girls and salesgirl.

"In any case, _idiot_, come on in and hurry up! Or if you don't want to buy anything, get the heck out!" the girl growled, and Kyosuke grunted.

"We're here to buy stuff, so _shush_," he snapped, as he stopped blocking the door. The salesgirl looked unsure of what to do next, probably not used to it, but she caught Saori's gesture and simply went along with it.

"Well whatever. My manager would probably be pissed if I let a perverted, idiotic male in her shop, _anyways_, so I'll be your guide. What's your name, baka (1)?" she asked, scowling.

"Tch. My name is Kyosuke Kosaka. These are my friends, Kanako, Saori and Kuroneko, what's yours?" he asked. She scoffed.

"Why should I tell a pervert my name? How do I know you won't simply stalk me later? Creep!" she retorted, much to the annoyance of Kyosuke.

"I'm not a damn stalker! Now give me your name, or I'll simply call you, 'salesgirl-san'," he growled, and thought, "_Damn this girl is annoying! Why do I feel like this has happened to me before though?"_ he gave her a clear look for a second, wondering if she was a freshmen last semester.

"Oh gross, now the pervert is checking me out! However, if you have to know what my name is… just call me Sayaka," she said, finally giving her name.

"Thank you, Sayaka," Kyosuke said in a sarcastic voice. Her eye twitched.

"Don't use my name so familiarly, pervert!" was the reply he got. Kyosuke's eye twitched once, twice, then stopped. Meanwhile, Kanako and the two others simply stood by, unnoticed. They all giggled silently at how irritated Kyosuke looked. Well, Ms. Lord of Darkness didn't giggle, but still.

"Isn't that how Kirino treats him?" Kanako asked in a hushed voice. Kuroneko and Saori nodded silently, and Kanako thought for a moment.

"Wait, didn't you say that this shop was like me? I'm violent and mean?" she asked, surprised. The two nodded again, Kuroneko nearly laughing.

"Well if I'm like that, you are to, Kuroneko," she retorted, and Saori laughed even harder, knowing it was true. Meanwhile, Kyosuke was getting nowhere with the salesgirl.

"Seriously, have I met you before? The way you act is really familiar," Kyosuke said, trying to get a better look at the girl, who was playing her part to a T.

"Eww! Pervert, stop staring at me!" she shrieked, drawing laughter. Kyosuke flushed red.

"Ugh, seriously though! Aside from the whole acting thing, do I _know_ you? You seem… really familiar…" he said, squinting his eyes a little. She sighed, dropping her act for a moment.

"What's your name again?"

"Kyosuke Kosaka. I'm going to be in my last year in high school, and I go to Elite High School, (2)" he tried to reason. The surname was what was familiar though.

"Kosaka? Kyosuke Kosaka?" the girl asked. The surname sounded really familiar.

"Y-yeah, why? Do you know someone that shares that name?" he asked.

"Hmm… do you have a little sister?" she asked, surprising him.

"Uh… yeah, why?"

"No reason. Anyways, _pervert,_ come on, what do you want to buy," she said, changing the subject.

"Figurines, but why did you want to-?" he asked, being cut off when the girl grabbed him by his shirt and started dragging him off through the store. The other girls followed, sweat-dropping.

"This is where they are, perv. You and your friends can choose what you want, tell me when you have it," Sayaka said, leaning against a pillar. A few people were nearby, buying things with their hosts.

"Okay then… what do you recommend?" Kyosuke asked, as there were a lot of figurines. Kanako, Saori and Kuroneko began to pick theirs.

"Why are you asking me!? Pervert, are you still hitting on me?" the girl asked, looking cross.

"No! There are just a lot here!" Kyosuke defended himself, still really irritated.

"The guy never changes…" Saori sighed, as she watched them argue.

"Just like how he interacts with Kirino, nay?" Kuroneko asked, joining her fellow anime fan. The two sighed in sync, before going back to looking for a good figurine.

"Tch, damn customer, just pick one!" Sayaka growled, nearly snapping at him.

"Shut up! Why don't you tell me which one I should pick!?" he snapped back. The many people now watching could nearly see sparks flying between the two, as they simultaneously re-crossed their arms.

Nearby, a girl that had previously felt bored perked up at Kyosuke, and whispered to herself furtively, "There _are_ male Tsundere's!? Yes!"

"You know what!? Take this one, and come with me to the cashier! I can't stand another moment of watching your stupidity!" Sayaka snapped, grabbing a random figurine, and grabbing Kyosuke's hand as well, very discretely tucking a small piece of paper into his pocket. The other three girls followed, having found the ones they wanted.

At the register, another girl was helping a customer, but was forced to be swift as she saw Sayaka bearing down on her. She got out of the way just in time, as she dragged Kyosuke all the way to the cashier in the large store. They both stood at the counter, glaring at each other, as Sayaka rang up his, and eventually the other girls' purchases.

"The total is 18,680" (3) she said to him, getting a surprised reaction.

"What? The other three stores combined didn't cost _that_ much!" Kyosuke grumbled as he took out his wallet. The girl smirked.

"Well too bad. At this store, due to its popularity, everything costs a little extra. Come on, fork it over," she said, extending her hand. Kyosuke grunted, and took out one of the larger bills for the figurines. She handed him his change, and he dispersed the figurines to those that had wanted them.

"Gah, let's leave, you three…" Kyosuke grunted, and the four began to walk out.

"W-wait!" Sayaka called, and Kyosuke felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. Sayaka stood there, looking up at him.

"Why are you leaving…?" she asked in a much cuter, innocent voice.

"Err…" Kyosuke said, looking at the other three girls.

"Please don't leave, Kyo-kun, was I too mean, is that why you're leaving…?" she asked him, voice still sad and sweet. Kyosuke sent a surprised glance at the two anime experts, who simply shrugged and ignored him, a smirk tugging at both their lips. Kanako looked surprised, and felt a strange heat in her chest as she suddenly felt her muscles _really_ want to shove or punch this girl, but she held them at bay.

"Eh… Sayaka-san, my friends and I have other plans you know…" Kyosuke said, a little uncomfortable now. Those puppy-eyes were dangerous, he could tell.

"Okay then… do you want to meet up later, after I get off though?" she asked in a very, very quiet voice that even Kyosuke could just barely hear.

"Uh, okay… where?" he asked, still confused.

"What are you doing at around 5?" she asked.

"I should be at the open area. I'm here for break dancers," was his reply. The girl nodded.

"I'll see you there then. Call me," she said, before letting go of him. Kyosuke's friends looked on in suspicion. They couldn't hear what she had said.

"Hm, I wonder why she wanted to meet up with me later…?" Kyosuke muttered to himself, as he and the three girls wordlessly began to walk to their next destination, the cafes.

"Probably so she could be pissed off at me more…" he said, shaking his head.

**I thought it'd be kind of nice to put that in, since it's such a weebo(sp?) word.**

**I don't think the name is ever discussed, so I made it up. Also, I have no idea what they call the schools over there, like high school or what, so I botched it.**

**Approx. 200 USD**

**Okay, so I edited quite a few parts in the chapter, the first being his confrontation with Samuel. For those that somehow didn't realize, I was depicting Samuel with his name and personality and hair color and clothes to try and show how he was a foreigner. Damn, I even described his accent, so for those that missed it… o_O**

**Next, I edited the scene between Kyosuke and the Kuudere girl, after a reviewer explaining it a bit more. Given, it isn't too big of a change, but I hope it'll be easier. **

**Also, added a single small paragraph, not much otherwise that would change plot though. And in response to the person that said since Kyosuke watched Anime so much before, he should know the four –dere's, please keep this in mind: in canon, he doesn't realize Kirino's Tsundere nature (I don't think). Also, like many instances, I actually took the base of that whole interaction from real life, in the sense that a person didn't know what the four –dere's were, despite being avid anime watchers. **

**This chapter was 6,985 words of pure story.**

**MG**


End file.
